The Time-Traveling Daughter
by Creid12
Summary: Hermione Granger back with her mastery and working in the DOM is shocked to meet her daughter... From the future. But who is the little girl's father because at it turns out, it's not Ron, the person she's currently dating. And why does the small child keep referencing a daddy and a papa? Will Hermione ever find out?
1. Part 1

My Time-traveling Daughter

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Part 1:

Hermione stared at the ticking clock situated above her desk. She had been working on the same project for several months now; all to retrieve a body, she wasn't even sure was there. Hermione stood gracefully, her wide legged trousers swaying as she walked out of her office and into the hall that led to the room she currently disliked most.

The death chamber.

Upon entering, Hermione walked down the stone steps leading to the curtain Sirius Black had fallen through eight years before. After that fateful day, Hermione, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had led the fight against Lord Voldemort. Learning of the horcruxes, they had went off, in what should have been their seventh year, fighting to destroy them. In the end, the trio had managed to destroy all of them and then destroy Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. The years following the destruction had led Hermione to the Department of Mysteries. She stood in front of the Veil of Death thinking back to the time she completed her mastery in ancient runes.

Though Hermione had been accepted into several mastery programs for ancient runes, it was a witch in Peru that had peaked her interest most. Azucena Díaz was in her late fifties with long straight hair and a petite frame. She was confident in her abilities, strict when needed and adored Hermione after training her for two years. Moving back to work at the ministry was a large adjustment for Hermione since being in Peru.

Hermione glanced down at the large faced watch on her wrist. It was time to meet her boyfriend and his family for dinner. They usually had a family dinner on Sunday's, but Ronald was traveling this weekend. He and Harry worked in the department of magical law enforcement. Harry had quickly moved up within the division, however; Ron was content to be an auror assigned to small time crooks and raids on previous death eater houses. His mission seemed to combine both this coming week and he left on Sunday afternoon.

"I am going to have fun. I am going to enjoy dinner. I will not hex anyone." Hermione repeated her mantra for dining at the Weasley home. The dinners had become something of a joke towards her career in the last few years. While in Peru, Hermione and Ron had called off dating. They didn't want to hold either back and long distance relationships are incredibly hard. Both had been sad because they had been dating for a year prior.

During her time in Peru, Hermione had dated both casually and seriously. It was the first time she had experienced no prejudice about her blood status, no recognition about her famed deeds and men just seemed to like her. Hermione realized she rather liked them back. Returning back to Britain had ended her most recent relationship. Eventually, she agreed to try again with Ronald. He had also tried dating but remaining in Britain meant everyone knew him and largely went after his fame.

"Talking to yourself again Granger? I've heard that's a sign of madness," Draco Malfoy smirked at his coworker.

Hermione looked towards the blonde man. While they had hated each other in school, their working relationship had built until they realized that on some level they were friends. They had lunch together. Occasionally they even told each other personal stories or thoughts.

"Tonight's a Weasley dinner night. I'm preparing myself for the wedding and kids speech." Hermione sighed before running a hand over her thick curls.

"Well, you can always do what I recommend." Draco tossed a small squishy ball up in the air before catching it.

"Malfoy, I'm not leaving Ron just because Mrs. Weasley wants us to marry now." Hermione rolled her eyes. Looking at her watch again she made her way to her office, "I'll see you this weekend Malfoy. Your mother wants me to take a look at a few books she has. I'll be over Sunday after Ron leaves." Hermione gave a quick wave and trotted off.

Reaching her office, she gathered all of her runes work up and threw them into the correct folders to take home. Securing her office and setting her wards, Hermione then made her way up to the fireplaces to floo home.

Sunday August 14, 2004

Lucius Malfoy enjoyed smoking a cigar in his office. He really enjoyed smoking said cigars when no one bothered him. He especially loved the cigars his son's friend brought home when she visited her mentor in South America. Even if she was a mu…muggleborn. He smirked. He was getting much better at correcting himself.

Lucius leaned back into his chair, raising his feet onto his desk before crossing them at the ankles. Reaching for the matches, he flicked one against the paper before a flame burst through. He held it towards his cigar, puffing as he made sure it lit. Flicking the match out, he placed it in the nearby ash tray before taking a long draw on the thickly packed cigar. Pulling his wand from his sleeve, he summoned his decanter of aged firewhiskey he kept hidden and a glass tumbler.

Draco wouldn't be home until late afternoon, and Narcissa had taken the morning to shop around before she met with the mu…muggleborn. He realized he corrected himself again. Lucius smirked. Draco's friendship with the girl was beneficial.

Lucius leaned forward slightly and started to pour the firewhiskey when a crack jerked him upright. Slamming his feet down onto the floor, the decanter sailed out of his hand and smashed into the marble floor. Whipping his wand out, Lucius stood up only to realize someone else was in the room. A small someone else was in the room. Lucius looked down over his desk. A petite bushy haired child, wearing a large necklace sat on his marble floor blinking up at him.

"Grandpa Lucy!" The small child shouted from its position on the floor. "Oh I'm so glad to see you, grandpa Lucy. Mummy is going to be so mad at me for playing in your office without you here. But papa said I could go find you. Only, You weren't in your office. But I founds your necklace," the child was speaking quickly and waving her hands around.

Lucius looked towards the child before eyeing his decanter of specially aged firewhiskey. Reaching for the chair behind him blindly, Lucius plunked down. The move was most inelegant, but Lucius couldn't find it in himself to care. Finally realizing the child was still speaking he held up a hand. The child looked at him with a perplexed expression but stopped talking.

"Child, did you just call me grandpa Lucy?" Lucius growled out.

"Course I did silly. That's what Daddy said your name is. You always say "my little eagle, your daddy is full of" but I never get to hear the rest because mummy makes you stop talking." The little girl made a face resembling Lucius. Her eyebrow rose, a smirk formed on her tiny mouth and her face lost most of the expression she had previously had. Even the tone of voice was similar to Lucius' imperial tone he used with people whom annoyed him.

"Interesting. Could you remind me of your name. And maybe how old you are." Lucius tried for subtlety. The child obviously knew him. He had no clue as to how.

"Grandpa Lucy! You know how old I am. It's my birthday. Are you tricking me? I'm Aquillae. Mummy says it means flying eagle in a different language which is kinda like a Gryffin and she was a Gryffindor. Papa says I should be a snake though." The little girl's out of control curls bounced as she moved towards him. She climbed up on the dumbstruck ex-death eater and perched herself in his lap.

"Grandpa Lucy, I'm hungry. Can we have a picnic in your office like we did when mummy was with papa? With chocolate?" Lucius swore the small child batted her eyes at him when she said chocolate. Noticing something shiny under the child's wild hair, Lucius grabbed what he realized to be a gold chain around the child's neck. Pulling it off of the girls head, he groaned at what he found. A small time turner was around her neck. On the top, in small print next to where the chain attached had the initials DLM stamped into it.

The little girl did not seem to mind the removal of the necklace, in fact she had completely ignored it and instead was yelling for "Mowgli! Mowgli! Why aren't you coming?" The girl twisted in his lap to glare at him with big grey eyes. "What happened to Mowgli? You paid him, right? Mummy says if you don't pay your elves they don't have to work for you. That's slavery."

"Pay my elves! I was starting to wonder who Mummy was but I don't think I have to ask any longer. I should have known upon seeing this hair." Lucius grumbled under his breath.

Lucius thought about everything he knew. First, this small girl called him grandpa Lucy. Second, she had grey eyes. Very similar to Narcissas' eyes he realized. Third was that the girl had to be around five years old. The time turner necklace would place her from the future where she spends time with him often. And finally; the talk of paying house elves could only have come from Hermione Granger. It was a logical conclusion; Draco Malfoy leaves his fiancé and has a child with Hermione Granger.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Lucius really wished he had not dropped the decanter of aged firewhiskey. The child, Aquillae, continued to chatter about her birthday party, the new dress she had chosen, and her new school she goes to with her best friend Scorp.

Realizing that the child was still hungry he called for an elf to bring them snacks. The remainder of the afternoon had Lucius Malfoy playing with his future grandchild.

That's exactly how Narcissa found them when she returned from shopping a few hours later.

"Lucius, where did this child come from?" Narcissa entered the room slowly. Lucius set the small girl down, pulled Narcissa out of the room and closed the door gently. "Don't touch anything, little eagle."

Narcissa blinked at the man she loved. She wondered if she was ill. She opened her mouth then realized she wasn't sure what to say. She closed her mouth again and looked at her husband.

"Cissy, we need to break the contract with the Greengrass girl. Draco will ruin us if we don't. He's not happy, and he loves that Granger chit." Lucius rushed out. He paced to and fro in front of his wife. "We should tell Draco we know. Tonight."

"Lucius, Draco loves Astoria. They've been dating for several years now. Ms. Granger has lunch with Astoria several times a month and tea with us every Thursday. I'm unsure where this is coming from."

At that precise moment, Draco Malfoy walked down the hall. Spotting his parents he gracefully came towards them. "Mother. Father. May I ask why you're having a conversation in the hall?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his father.

"I can prove what I'm saying Cissy. Watch this." Lucius entered his study and called for the small girl. She ran to him and then realized Draco was behind him.

"Oh, I've missed you!" The small girl launched herself at Draco wrapping her arms around his knees and hugging tightly.

Draco tried extracting himself from the strong girl wrapped around him.

"See. I proved it. You're her father. She's from the future. Her mother is Ms. Granger." Lucius declared confidently.

"Grandpa Lucy! Are you trying to trick us again?" Aquilla eyed her grandfather before rolling her perfectly grey eyes and turning towards the other two people.

Narcissa was overcome with giggles at the reference to Lucius' nickname from the young girl. "Grandpa Lucy!" Narcissa snickered again. Pointing at her husband she whispered "Grandpa Lucy!" And then leaned against her only son crying with mirth. Her son too was having a hard time restraining himself. He kept muttering Lucy under his breath, grinning at his father then laughing again.

An elf appeared at the end of the hall followed shortly by Ms. Granger herself. Lucius was frowning at his wife and son not noticing the appearance of the young woman. However, the five year old did notice. Taking off towards the brunette, the small girl gave a shout and launched herself at the woman.

"Mummy! Grandpa Lucy said it was okay. He's not mad I played with his necklace. Papa said I could find him but he wasn't there but then I fell on the floor and Grandpa Lucy was there." Aquillae hugged her mother who had bent down startled at the child currently attached to her.

"Er… Hello. Can someone tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked the three Malfoys staring at her and the young girl.

"Little girl," Narcissa spoke, "Where's Papa at?"

The adults froze as the girl spun around eyeing each of them. Finally her eyes landing on Draco she answered, "Papa was with Uncle Draco in the library. Mummy was having tea with Auntie Story and Auntie Cissa." The small girls lip trembled. Realizing the child was going to cry, Hermione scooped her up. Rubbing her back she told the girl how helpful she was.

Narcissa turned to her husband, "did you just assume she was Draco's child or have you lost your mind?" She glared at her husband.

Lucius then filled them in on his afternoon while they had been gone. Showing them the time turner, Draco groaned. "I've been putting off this project for a while. I've been repairing the ones that were destroyed during the ministry battle."

"Well maybe now would be a good time to start. We need to find a way to get her home." Hermione stated. "Cissa, would it be possible for us to stay here tonight? She obviously feels comfortable here."

Narcissa nodded. It wasn't everyday a time traveling miniature of the woman she had come to respect appeared in her husbands study.

The following morning had Hermione waking up to a small body laying across her giggling. Startled, Hermione sat upright knocking the girl off of her. Hermione reached for the child when she realized who it was. "Aquillae are you alright? I didn't realize you'd climbed into bed with me. Do you need something?"

"I keep calling for my elf Grandpa Lucy gived me for here. He doesn't come. I'm hungry." The small girl gave a frown.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Does grandpa Lucy pay this elf? Maybe he's on vacation. We'll ask grandpa Lucy at breakfast." Realizing that the child didn't have clothing for her time in the past, Hermione got up. Scribbling a note to her boss that she needed a personal day and that she'd explain why the next day, Hermione got up to get the small bag she carried. She pulled out her spare clothing she carried in her bag to change.

After cleaning her daughter up and changing into clean clothes for the day, the pair made their way down to breakfast. The Malfoys were all up and already at the table. Narcissa helped make a plate for Aquillae and everyone began to eat.

"I took the day off. Aquillae needs some clothes." Hermione told the table. "Aquillae, who do you stay with when I'm at work?"

Aquillae looked up from her chocolate syrup covered pancakes. "Silly mummy. I stay with daddy. We visit uncle Harry and James and eat ice cream and play with Scorp when Uncle Draco visits. Or I stay with Grandpa Lucy when daddy does his work." The girl grinned and looked towards Lucius. "I like staying with grandpa Lucy because every time I say grandpa Lucy, daddy gives me a Knut for being so funny. Only, I don't know what's funny. But I saved enough monies to get me, James and Scorp ice cream all by myself and papa said I was better at monies then Auntie Cissa." The child smiled at the adults in the room innocently.

Hermione covered her mouth to hide the large smile she couldn't removed. Draco had snorted in his laughter and caused his face to turn red. Narcissa and Lucius however, blinked at the small girl.

"Well I can't wait to see who your papa is, love. He sounds," Narcissa paused at this, "scintillating."

"Aunt Cissa, you love my papa. You know who my papa is. Silly." Aquillae smiled brightly at the woman she called aunt.

"Why is it you call Narcissa aunt but me grandpa?" Lucius questioned more harshly then he realized.

The small girl stuck out her bottom lip. Her eyes widened at the harsh tone. "Grandpa Lucy, are you angry with me?"

Realizing that the girl was close to a breakdown, Hermione reached for her. Lucius looked nervous realizing he was making the girl cry.

"Grandpa Lucius just wonders why he isn't uncle too. Eat the rest of breakfast, so we can go shopping. Perhaps Uncle Harry can come too and see you." Hermione eyed the small girl wondering how she'd explain the unexpected time traveling child.

After the group had finished breakfast and Aquillae went with Narcissa to see her flowers at the request of the child, Hermione turned to Draco.

"I want to say she's obviously a Weasley but," Hermione trailed off. Glancing between the two men she realized that they were both grinning.

"Ms. Granger, it is not only apparent by her looks she is not a Weasley, the girl is entirely too clever." Lucius declared.

"I perhaps could tell because of how close Aquillae is to the family. I mean, father mistook her for my family. She could honestly pass for a Malfoy. The hair is the only thing that makes her stand out. It's your coloring. She has our nose and mothers eyes. She's far too pretty to be a Weasley." Draco smirked at Hermione. "You've obviously gained some taste in the future."

Hermione nervously bit her lip. Pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand she sighed heavily. "Must you both make fun of the family at every turn?" Hermione began pacing in front of the grinning men.

"While I enjoy your frustration, I do have business to attend to today. Feel free to stay again Ms. Granger if it's more comfortable for the child. Though she keeps insisting on calling me grandpa, I find that she's not completely unpleasant." The elder Malfoy nodded at the pair and left, his cane clacking off the marble as he went.

"Draco, what do I do?" Hermione looked panicked. A child wasn't in her plans for some time. She was still looking into the Veil and was almost sure she had a breakthrough. She was attempting to retrieve Sirius's body again in just a few days.

The young man looked at the woman he never thought he'd be close to. "I think all we can do is keep her safe and look for a way to send her home. You know I'm looking into time travel. I'll look for something to send her forward. Complete your Veil trial and after you can help look into time travel with me." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Weasley's out for a few days. Stay at the manor with us. We don't need to explain why your daughter is here or where she came from to anyone." Draco released her shoulder and called an elf. "Ms. Granger and her daughter will be staying a few days, Dilly. Please ensure they have everything they need." Draco left to floo to the ministry.

Hermione and Aquillae, along with Narcissa flood to a largely unused fireplace located in Diagon Alley. The early time made sure that the trio escaped largely unseen. The few who noticed the two women and the small child glanced nervously between them before turning away. The women, however, didn't notice the red haired man exiting his shop with a shocked expression as he looked, first at the woman he knew and then the small child who looked so similar to her.

The next few days went by quickly. After shopping, the pair created a small area for Aquillae. The muggle clothing and toys, organized and set up allowed Aquillae to play while the Malfoys and Hermione set up a schedule for the remaining week. Narcissa volunteered to watch the little girl while Hermione attempted to crack the Veil again.

Hermione rubbed her lip nervously between her teeth. Draco grabbed the ingredients they needed to combine for the potion portion of the experiment. "I appreciate you helping with the potion. It's so challenging. It's definitely something that requires two people to finish." Hermione continued cutting and chopping. Occasionally stopping to stir counter clockwise.

"It's fine, Hermione. Stop thanking me. I know you're nervous about Weasley coming home tonight. It's fine. You can go to the Weasley dinner and tell the family what's going on and why you've been so busy. Aquillae and I have a date to go flying tonight anyways. Apparently, we go night flying with Papa." Draco smirked at Hermione. The last several days revealed just how close Draco was to the child's papa. "Have you ever noticed she calls this man Papa and Daddy. It's almost like he's two different people to her."

Hermione snorted, "I don't think I could handle two. He's giving me migraines and I don't even know who he is yet." Hermione checked her watch before pulling out a container to pour the finished potion into.

"Tomorrow we attempt the retrieval. I'll be here early, around seven. Aquillae is staying with your mother. Draco, I really appreciate everything you and your parents have done this week. Thank you." Hermione looked towards the Slytherin, smiling softly.

"Don't mention it, Granger. No seriously, we don't need anyone thinking we're going soft." Draco smirked as he cleaned up the area they had been brewing in.

Leaving the ministry, Hermione apparated to her small flat she shared with Ron. They had moved in together after several months of dating but often passed each other due to their work schedules.

Walking into the kitchen, she noticed a note on the counter. It was from Ron.

Hermione,

I got in early. I'll meet you at mums. Heading there now and wasn't sure what time you'd be back.

Ron

Hermione sighed before crumbling the note. Realizing she'd be unable to break the news to Ron first, Hermione tossed the note onto the table and headed for the stairs. She changed into a midnight blue wrap dress. The style flattered her curves and she enjoyed how the color made her bronzed skin tone pop. Grabbing a pair of ballet flats and hair clip, she descended the stairs. After tucking her hair up with her clip and putting on the flats, she apparated to The Burrow.

Lights shined from the house as Hermione walked towards the gate. Taking a deep breath, Hermione listened to the crickets chirping near the pond. Several birds flew around an apple tree and distantly she could hear chatter from inside the house. Hermione prepared herself for the conversation she needed to have with her boyfriend and his family.

Upon entering, several members of the Weasley family greeted her. Bill, a curse breaker for Gringotts often helped her with work from the DOM. He tugged her in for a quick hug before passing her off to Mrs. Weasley. The greeting from the matriarch was often less welcoming. While Mrs. Weasley liked the young woman, she felt that the choices she and Ron made together could be better.

"Oh, you must not be eating healthy. You're skin and bones dear. However will your body sustain a pregnancy?" Mrs Weasley pinched her hip gently before clucking her tongue and walking away to finish dinner.

Hermione glanced at her watch. Two minutes had passed since she'd entered The Burrow. A new record for the elder Weasley witch. Glancing up she made eye contact with Bill's wife, Fleur. Both grinned as Hermione held up two fingers as she pretended to scratch an itch.

It was a known fact in the Weasley family that Mrs. Weasley had very little patience for the French witch. Hermione considered her and Bill to be her closest allies in the family when it came time for talk of babies and weddings. The couple had even spent a week in Peru with her.

"Hey, Mione. I see you made it on time." She turned towards Ron as he greeted her.

"I'm always on time Ronald. I said I'd be here. Though I thought we'd arrive together after I left work." Hermione frowned slightly. There was no reason to get worked up. Ronald loved his mother and often put her before anyone else. There was no point in getting him worked up when she had to tell him such important news this evening.

She wondered idly if there was a book somewhere titled "How to tell your boyfriend your daughter from the future is visiting, except it's not his child." Hermione snickered to herself at her musings. Realizing Ronald was still standing in front of her, she placed a small smile on her lips, kissed his cheek and told him she was glad he was home.

"Me too, Mione. We should talk later." The red head member of the golden trio said.

Raising a brow, Hermione nodded. "Yes, I would like that. I need to speak with you about my week."

"Alright children. It's time to eat. Everyone sit down." The Weasley matriarch declared.

As everyone reached for plates and began scooping food, Hermione glanced around. Sitting to her right was Fleur and Bill. On her left and heavily ensconced in his food sat Ron. Feeling like someone was observing her, Hermione kept looking. Across the table, George sat staring at her. He raised an eyebrow in her direction before placing a forkful of roast into his mouth. Hermione had no clue why George was looking at her strangely but knew enough about the remaining twin to know to tread carefully. She continued to eat and listen to Ron tell the family how they tracked down an ex death eater that was selling cursed household appliances to muggles.

"So Mione, I saw you and Lady Black in Diagon Alley this week. The little girl you were with was very charming. Had a head full of bushy hair. Reminded me of someone." George grinned cheekily at the younger woman.

Hermione sat her fork down, groaning as the table became quiet. Each member of the Weasley clan and their spouse were all turned toward the brunette.

"What's George talking about Mione?" Ron asked around a shovel full of mashed potatoes, he seemed to be the only one still interested in eating.

"Well, it started like this. I arrived at Malfoy Manner to speak to Narcissa about some books I needed to borrow after you left on your mission, Ron. When I got there Mr. Malfoy had a child with him. She had apparently found a powerful time turner and played with it while searching for Mr. Malfoy in his study. The time turner is a a current project at the DOM. I can't say much about the project itself, but it is all above board. Draco and I have begun looking into it. I plan to help him after I finish this last trial for the veil." Hermione spoke slowly and looked at everyone making sure that the Malfoys did not have anything to do with the small girl's arrival.

"We realized she must have traveled some distance and we have not figured out a way for future travel using the device she brought. She needed clothing and some toys for her stay. Narcissa and I took her to muggle London to get her some items." Hermione finished with a sigh, knowing the question that was coming next.

"So did any of you figure out her parents?" Harry asked from next to George. He smiled gently at Hermione.

"Well, she seems particularly close to the Malfoys. She called Narcissa aunt Cissy. And Draco is considered her uncle." Hermione murmured. Deflecting the question may not have been the best solution.

"I bet she doesn't like the death eater though. Old Lucius Malfoy doesn't have any affect on her." Ron smirked at the thought.

"Well she's only five but she's actually closest to Mr. Malfoy than anyone else. She calls him Grandpa Lucy." Hermione have a small giggle at everyone's shocked face.

The snort from Mr. Weasley was what set her off. She giggled at the week she'd had. Here she was telling everyone her future child thought of ex death eater Lucius Malfoy as her grandfather.

"Well she must be some bastard child of Draco's then. Good. You don't have to help them anymore, Mione. They can handle it." Ron declared around a bite of vegetables. He sprayed food as he spoke.

"Draco isn't the father. We've not managed to determine the father at all. She speaks about a papa or daddy but only by those titles." Hermione said firmly. She would not have her daughter be considered a bastard.

Harry, with years of friendship with the female member of the golden trio realized she was holding something back. "What about the girl's mother Hermione? You haven't mentioned her."

Hermione flinched. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "it seems to be that I'm her mother."

The uproar from all of the Weasley clan and Harry Potter was phenomenal. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Well! I can't believe you'd leave your future child with those Malfoy's. You should have brought my grandchild to see me straight away. She could have stayed here." Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Mione, my kid doesn't belong over at the Malfoy's house. We need to go get her right now." Ron bellowed next to her.

The remaining Weasley's all had similar statements. Only Fleur, Bill and Harry stayed quiet. She made eye contact with Bill, showing him her "you're not going to like the results face" he had become used to seeing while they worked together.

Fleur patted her shoulder supportively. "Iz the child able to come meet everyone? Maybe we can see if she'd like to visit with us?" The suggestion seemed innocent enough for the oblivious members of the Weasley family.

"I can floo over and see. She should be done flying with Draco by now." Hermione realized that was not something Ron cared to hear. She quickly left the house, her destination the Malfoy's.

The family had already prepared Aquillae, expecting the Weasley's to want to meet her. The girl was excited to go on a big adventure with her mummy. Draco looked unsure as he helped the girl pull on a light cloak before they departed.

Arriving with her future daughter back at the Burrow occurred all too quickly. Hermione could only hope that the mystery father was in the room. Her gut was telling her that he wasn't her current boyfriend though. The child acted nothing like Ronald.

She picked Aquillae up and carried her to the dining room where the family was still sitting. Someone had cleared away the dinner and placed small plates of treacle tart out.

Aquillae noticed the small group at that moment and surveyed everyone. She pushed off of her mother and with a grin hopped down. "Uncle Bill! Auntie Fleur! You're back from France! You missed my birthday. Did you bring me a present?" The child launched herself at the petite french witch, hugging her, before doing the same to the wizard beside her. She settled on Bill's lap and traced the scar that marred his face. Bill, looking shocked, held the child and stared wide eyed at the woman who would eventually birth her.

"Everyone meet Aquillae. She's my daughter. We've not exactly explained the whole time travel thing to her." Hermione said nervously to the group.

Aquillae perked up at her mothers voice and surveyed the room for a second time. Again finding a familiar face, she hopped from the oldest Weasley's lap and raced around the table. Harry sat between George and Ginny, watching. Unexpectedly, she passed everyone and glided to a stop next to his chair.

"Hello Uncle Harry! I really liked my new broom Uncle Draco got me. It's faster than the broom you got me for my birthday. Uncle Draco said that's because Malfoys are better but I think he's just tricking me. Grandpa Lucy said you'd probably get me a faster one anyways. Did you bring James to play with?" She looked around for the boy. "JAMES!"

"Uhm…. Er… Well James isn't here right now. He's er.." Harry glanced around the table for help from the small child's quest for her friend. "I have a son named James." Harry stated dazed.

Hermione moved toward the little girl. The Weasleys all seemed to become impatient wanting their turn with the small child. Some, like Ginny, wanted to know more about the future. Others like Ron and Mrs. Weasley wanted to meet the child.

"Oh my dear, you're just precious. Look at my grandbaby. And to hear I'll have more. How lovely." Mrs. Weasley grabbed the small child up into her embrace.

Aquillae, for all of her bubbly personality and calm disposition, let out a piercing scream and jumped from her arms. Landing on the ground, the child took off towards her mother.

"Mummy, that lady grabbed me but I did what daddy taught me and screamed in her face and ran away." The girl hid behind Hermione gripping the hem of her dress tightly.

"I never! Young lady that is not how you treat your grandmother. I dare say your daddy would not appreciate you talking to his mother like that." Mrs. Weasley snapped at the small girl.

"You're not my grandma. Daddy says he doesn't like his mummy anyways so I can talk to her how I want. Besides, grandmother is only a portrait." Aquillae glared at the Weasley matriarch.

Everyone in the room took a deep breath at the news that she only knew her grandmother as a portrait.

"Ronald, be a dear and rein in your daughter." Mrs. Weasley commanded her son.

"Alright little squirt, come here to your daddy." Ron coaxed the girl to him.

Aquillae looked at the freckled red haired man and then up to her mother. "Mummy, daddy isn't here. I don't like this. I want to go home. The red man is scaring me. I want my daddy." Aquillae began to cry. Hermione picked her up and laid her against her shoulder before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I think that while we assumed, and I had hoped, Ron was Aquillae's father, it isn't true," she glanced nervously at Ron, "I'm going to stay with her tonight so she calms down. We can have lunch tomorrow and talk about this. I'm not sure who her father is so its news to me as well." Hermione's attempt at peacekeeping was met by silence from the many Weasleys.

"Hermione, let us walk you out. It iz very dark." Fleur and Bill both stood and helped Hermione and a tearful Aquillae to the door.

Reaching the gate Hermione looked between her two friends. "I had my suspicions but I had hoped to be wrong."

"There's not much you can do about it tonight. Go home and rest. You have a big day tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Aquillae." Bill spoke softly as he held his wife. The small girl gave a whispered "Bye Uncle Bill. Love you" and they were gone.

Hermione entered the Malfoy Manor quietly. She nodded at the elf who opened the door and continued down the hall to the rooms she and Aquillae had been staying in. Hermione realized that suddenly becoming a parent to a five year old was exhausting. The visit to the burrow was a disaster, one she should have realized would be before taking Aquillae to.

Draco arrived at the top step and nodded to her before glancing at the small girl he'd become so close to. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"Yes, and you were right. Ronald is definitely not her father. She screamed when Mrs. Weasley tried to hug her. It was awful." Hermione groaned before speaking again, "I did find out that I don't have to worry about a future mother in law. She's apparently a portrait and Aquillae's father hates her. Which means he's most likely a pureblood. It's not often half-bloods have portraits done."

Draco laughed softly. TThe sporadic new information from Aquillae was usually dropped at terrible times. It seemed like this was one of them. "Go to sleep, Hermione. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Authors note: A lovely person pointed out that this story has striking similarities to a story written by jamies_lady "through the eyes of a child." I have no intentions of stealing ideas nor did I even realize I had done so when I posted the story! The next part will definitely take a turn compared to TTEOAC. I appreciate it being pointed out to me so I can reassure anyone reading this that the similarities was not my intent and while the child is named after a constellation it is not because of Draco! ;)


	2. Part 2

Part 2:

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Hermione hugged Aquillae goodbye before flooing to the ministry. She walked towards Draco who had been waiting for her.

"You ready for this, Granger? You know, I haven't even looked over your notes on this ritual you discovered. It's safe right?" Draco Malfoy held out a cup of coffee towards the brunette woman walking beside him.

She arched an eyebrow at him as she took the disposable cup. "Do you think I didn't look into it completely?"

"I'm just saying that the book you found this ritual in was from my dear Aunt Bella's library. The same library that housed half of the dark lords books and notes. We only found the hidden cache because you're so in tune to the crazy bitch's magic after using her wand for months." Draco frowned at the witch. The concern he held for the witch was real. The friendship, while they pretended wasn't close was actually one of the closest Draco had. He knew that Hermione had similar friendships with boy wonder and the weasel but they never understood her when she talked of advanced magical theory. Draco understood her and pushed her further. She did the same for him as well.

The pair took the elevators down to their level. Exiting the elevator the pair headed towards the offices. Hermione tossed her bag on the chair behind her desk and removed her green trench coat she favored. The color suited her skin tone and it had been a gift from Narcissa. She hung it on the hook behind the door before grabbing the basket she kept her Veil equipment in.

Ensuring everything was ready, Hermione shoved the basket into Draco's waiting arms and reached for the final necessary item. The potion was where she left it; under stasis in a hidden and locked drawer of her desk. The two unspeakables moved out of the office and to the death chamber.

"Alright. I need to draw the runes onto the floor in a half circle in front of the veil. Each rune has to be evenly spaced. I need my rune chalk, my notes and the ruler. This should take about an hour if you want to get some work done, Malfoy." Hermione had already busied herself pulling out items in preparation for her ritual.

Hermione started with notating spaces for each rune she had to draw. Measuring the distance to each set and to the veil, Hermione marked small spots where they would go. After the measurements were completed Hermione began drawing each rune carefully. She drew death, remorse and kinship; first followed by love, hope, prosperity and then Mother Earth. When she finished she linked each of the runes together using a spell taught to her during her apprenticeship. It let the spell she would use settle easier and provided more protection to the user.

Hermione looked up at the sound of footsteps upon stone. Walking down the steps was the minister of magic himself. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken the reins of a struggling ministry and turned it completely around. The ministry was in a better place than before the first war.

Several members of his staff had went through every law passed in the past twenty five years, removing anything discriminating. When Hermione realized that she no longer needed to worry about the protection of magical creatures and werewolf rights was when Hermione decided to go for her passion in ancient runes. Kingsley hadn't minded that she turned down the career in the department of regulation and control of magical beings. He had encouraged her into the Department of Mysteries just as quickly.

"Hey Kings, anything you need?" Hermione asked. She grinned from the floor where she was finishing up.

"Hello Hermione, I've just came to see how it goes. Do you mind a small audience. I have a few delegates here that are interested in your work." Kingsley rumbled in a deep voice.

"Not at all Kings, just make sure they stay in the top seats. I calculated the magical backlash output but it never hurts to be safe." Hermione voiced over her shoulder. "I should be able to start soon. I'm just waiting on Draco. He's making sure nothing goes wrong."

The first time Hermione had attempted the veil to recover Sirius's body she had ended up blacking out and not found for over three hours. Coincidently it was how her and Malfoy had became friends. He had to take her to St. Mungos and their boss had asked him to sit with her until she was able to leave. Four hours at St. Mungos did a lot to clear the air between the previous enemies. Finding out they both shared an intense passion for strawberry mango icecream sealed the deal.

Several well dressed men and Draco entered the Death chamber at that precise moment. The men all took seats together at the top row in the room. Hermione recognized some of them as visiting European delegates. Kingsley had built a vast network of allies within Europe who had lunch several times a month. She and Harry had often joined them to give perspective on the wizarding war and dark wizards.

Draco came to a stop in front of her and looked at each rune. "Ready, Granger?"

"As I could ever be." Hermione took the potion, uncapping it and tossed it on the Veil and arch. Whispers ignited and a rush of wind assaulted each person in the chamber. Hermione glanced nervously at Draco, they had yet to relieve that reaction. Taking it as a good sign Hermione began to chant the spell.

By her third time repeating the spell, Draco had moved to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders grounding her magic.

By the sixth time repeating the spell, the veil was flipping around back and forth. Wind blew in the chamber and each candle had blown out. The men in the audience had all cast Lumos to continue watching.

By the ninth time, Hermione was sweating. Her knees were trembling and her wand arm shook. Draco was mostly holding her up and she also realized, sweating just as much as she was. Beads of perspiration dripped down his cheek.

The tenth and final time she repeated the spell, every candle in the room flared. The runes she worked so hard for caught fire and began to burn a striking blue flame. Hermione and Draco fell backwards.

A hand reached out of the Veil causing a gasp. With so much light in the room, everyone had the perfect view. The arm and shoulder emerged next, as if the person was coming out sideways. A dark head of hair covered the face that pushed past the curtain followed by the rest of his body. Hermione realized he was still holding on to something.

Though shocked that whoever the person seemed to be alive, she rushed to him. Hermione grabbed his empty hand and pulled him past the burning runes. Draco realizing what she was doing, tugged on the man too.

They watched as a second hand then arm, shoulder and body appeared. This wizard had long lanky hair and a pale face. Just when they thought it was over, Draco realized that he to had his arm still through the veil. By this time, the men and Kingsley that had been viewing the ritual had rushed down.

Hermione and Draco grabbed the man and started pulling him out of the burning runes too. A third man with short ashy blonde hair appeared. It was streaked with grey and a large scar marred the scar of his face. Just as the other two men had previously, this man had his arm in the veil. Kingsley cursed from behind them.

She briefly noticed he sent a patronus out of the Death chamber. Draco was grunting next to her as they hauled the third man out of the flames.

The fourth man that appeared had wavy black hair covering his face. It eerily reminded Hermione of the first man. He rocketed through the flames and only when they caught sight of an empty hand did they realize that the ritual was over.

Hermione spun to see all four men laid out on the stone floor away from the veil. The members of the international delegations were running health checks on all of them. Someone had taken the time to call an elf who held robes for the naked men.

Hermione blushed. She had not even realized that the men were naked when she had been helping them. She glanced at them again. They were extremely fit men for being pulled out of the veil.

Shaking her head at her musings, she turned to the Minister of Magic. He was openly gaping at the small woman. "Hermione, I thought we were retrieving a body. That was why this was authorized. What the hell happened?" He stood flabbergasted.

Hermione feeling very similarly confused only shrugged her shoulders.

"Godfather?" Draco surprised everyone by rushing to the man who had came out second. Hermione spun to look at her previous potions master. "Professor?"

At the sound of her voice and her calling out Professor, not only did Severus Snape look up, but the man who came out third did as well. The blonde seemed to take her in and laughed heartily. "Brightest witch of her age." He croaked.

Hermione took a look at the man. "Professor! Oh my word! Remus? But. How. I." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence so in shock at seeing a man she had respected so much.

"We just got back to wherever we are and you have birds falling all over you, Mooney?" The last man chuckled. His voice was raspy from lack of use.

Hermione looked at the man hard. Dark hair fell over his eyes, a beard in desperate need of a trim covered his face, piercing grey eyes. "Oh my. Sirius?" She asked cautiously.

"I can be whoever you need me to be, pretty bird." Sirius grinned at the woman. She realized he didn't recognize her.

"Sirius, you prat. It's Hermione." Remus sputtered at his friends flirting.

"Are we really surprised the mutt is flirting with a student?" Severus Snape drawled from the opposite side of Remus.

"Well I'm hardly a student anymore, am I? It's been years since the Battle of Hogwarts and even longer since Sirius fell into the veil." Hermione said practically.

"Of course my idiot brother fell through the veil. What were you even doing in the Death chamber?" The first man asked. He had been predominately quiet the entire time, using it to take in his surroundings.

"Shut it Reggie." Sirius grumbled at the man.

"Reggie? Like Regulus Black?" Hermione asked the man. At his nod, Hermione grinned widely. "We found your locket. With Kreacher. You were so brave!" Hermione gushed at the man.

All four whipped their heads at the woman who was smiling and fawning over the first man. Snape snorted. "Yes brave is dying while I spend my life spying and you lot watched me die." His lip curled at Hermione.

"Well it's not like we knew you were on our side until Harry watched your memories." Hermione stood and raised her hands to her hips scowling.

Kingsley chose that moment to take over. "We need to get you four to St. Mungos and evaluated for your health. We can talk about everything else after, just know that you're safe and the war is over." He dismissed the delegates and himself just as a platoon of healers rushed into the chamber. The men were too weak to resist the trip to the hospital.

Hermione and Draco followed them after packing up their equipment for the day and closing their offices.

Arriving at St. Mungos, Hermione realized that it was already passed lunch. The ritual and setup had taken most of the day. Ron was supposed to have met her for lunch to discuss Aquillae, she had completely forgotten. Cursing quietly she followed Draco to the private room that housed all four men.

"Hermione, how's Teddy?" The werewolf asked urgently when everyone had settled.

Hermione smiled at the man, "He's great. He starts Hogwarts in a few years. He lives with Tonks and Andromeda and Harry has him every few weekends. He's very intelligent. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you. Tonks has missed you so much." She rubbed his arm in support.

"Who's Teddy?" Sirius asked from the bed next to him.

"My son," Remus grinned at his friend's shocked expression. "He was born a few months before the final battle."

"He's darling!" Hermione included.

"That's all well and good but how in the hell are we alive," the cranky potion master snapped.

The entire room turned as one towards Hermione. "I might have done a small something."

Draco looked at the men: two grinning, one confused and the last scowling. "In her defense, she was only attempting to retrieve Sirius Black's body. No one ever thought he'd come out alive and with friends."

"Ms. Granger, or is it Weasley now? You just can't leave anything alone can you?" Severus Snape scowled harder.

"It's still Granger, sir." Hermione muttered.

"And it's going to be for a while if that kid at home has any say in it." Draco murmured loud enough that everyone heard him. "Maybe you should check to see if any of these are Aquillae's papa?" Draco smirked at Hermione. She scowled at him.

"Aquillae is a different story entirely. My goodness, this is complicated." Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Aquillae? You have a daughter with a name that means little eagle? I've always liked the name. It's not been used for any Black yet either." Regulus Black spoke from his cot.

Draco and Hermione whipped their heads towards the man. "Yes. Apparently I do." Hermione said slowly.

Draco laughed. "Maybe we have found a winner."

Hermione reached around her friend and smacked the back of his head. All Draco did was laugh harder.

"Not to barge into your business Hermione but a winner for what?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to need a drink for this conversation." Hermione muttered to herself as she paced in earnest.

The men stared at the know it all. "Ms. Granger I'd say you've obviously loosened up since your youth but then again," Snape smirked, "I was the one who caught your drunken display after the Yule Ball in your fourth year, was I not? The dress you wore looked remarkably different hanging off of a statue in the gardens. How is Mr. Krum now a days?" The potion master gave a vindictive smirk to the blushing girl.

"You promised you'd not bring that up after you deducted one hundred points from me and made me scrub every cauldron in your classroom." Hermione gasped.

"Little Mione! Woah! Got caught by a professor. I've never heard this story." Sirius laughed.

"Oh, a drunken shag in the gardens with an international quidditch player was a minor discrepancy compared to other things Ms. Granger has done over the years. A child out of wedlock certainly isn't surprising." Snape declared maliciously.

"Granger, you never told me you shagged Krum after the ball!" Draco chuckled. "Though it makes sense that he visited you in Peru." Draco eyed the girl.

"I'm an adult. I can have a healthy sex life!" Hermione screeched. "Merlin! Why are we discussing this? I don't have a child out of wedlock. How absolutely archaic anyhow. She's from the future!"

"Granger, I thought we weren't going to talk about that?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, maybe you could control your godfather and we wouldn't have too. So he caught me having sex. Mind you, we didn't expect a snarky professor to blast apart shrubbery hunting for people. We were hardly the only couple he caught that night." Hermione humphed.

"Wait, let's get back to your child from the future." Regulus inserted.

"Hermione, it's okay. No one here is judging you." Remus included.

"A small child appeared at the manor with a time turner a week ago. Mother and father have helped take care of her after she identified Hermione as her mother. We have yet to find out who her father is, though she calls me uncle and father Grandpa Lucy." Draco spoke for Hermione.

"Grandpa Lucy!" Three of the men snorted and laughed heartily.

"Lucy?" Regulus asked as he watched Severus cackle beside him and tears stream down his brothers face.

"Lucius Malfoy. This is Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's son. I guess we didn't introduce ourselves. I apologize. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione spoke over the laughter.

Regulus nodded to her, "It's lovely to meet you Hermione." He smiled and focused his whole attention to the young lady across from him. He realized she was rather pretty. Wild curly hair framed a heart shaped face. Whiskey colored eyes, a pert nose and full lips made up her face. His eyes continued down noticing her curvy hips and full breasts. He brought his eyes back to her face and realized she was blushing. He threw a subtle wink at her before noticing it was quiet in the room. The other men had stopped laughing and had indeed caught him checking out Hermione.

He made eye contact with his brother and shrugged. "What? I'm a Black. We're not subtle."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards Hermione. "I'll owl mother. She would want Regulus and Uncle Sev to come to the manor. I'll make sure that includes Lupin and Black too." He nodded to the men in question before strolling out of the room in search of an owl.

"So let's go back to Snivelus catching you with that quidditch player, kitten." Sirius purred at the curvy woman.

"Let's not. Remus make him stop." Hermione pleaded. The next hour before the men would be released could not go quick enough.

Draco entered with a reply from Narcissa stating she would have rooms prepared for everyone and they were welcome to stay as long as it took to get settled but that she wanted more information when they returned to the manor.

Hermione nodded at the information then realized she had missed something vital. "Oh Merlin! I forgot to tell Harry!" She shot up from the bed she had perched on. Whipping out her wand she called forth her small otter.

Speaking to the patronus she informed it to find Harry and have him come to St. Mungos. Her ritual was a success.

Within twenty minutes, two men walked in. The dark haired man burst through the door shouting for Hermione before he realized so many men were in the room. He searched each face before slowing down and stuttering. Pointing at Severus then Remus and Sirius before he realized he was standing there speechless, Harry sat down.

"Mione, you missed lunch. If this is how it's going to be now that this kid is here, I don't.." Ron trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He scowled at the woman before realizing everyone else in the room. Hermione, stricken by Ron's outburst in front of the men, turned away from everyone. Ron stomped out of the room leaving the men with Hermione, Harry and Draco.

Uncomfortably, Harry looked towards the man sitting in the bed, he didn't recognize him. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Regulus Black." He shook the Potter boy's hand not expecting his reaction.

"Oi! No way! Wait a second! Kreacher!" He bellowed. With a crack the old house elf appeared in the room.

Half blood master be calling Kreacher? Oh and the dirty blood is here. Kreacher doesn't be knowing what they want." The old elf muttered.

"Kreacher! That's not how you speak to your master." Regulus spoke.

The elf turned to look at the man. His eyes widening, he threw himself at the man, sobbing.

"What happened to him?" Regulus asked over the wailing.

"He was left with mother's portrait." Sirius grumbled, "Crazy old bat."

A healer, followed by a mediwitch walked into the room. "It seems each of you have perfect health currently. I see no reason to hold you any longer. Though, you should know that your bodies seem to have become younger. Except Mr. Black. Regulus, that is, has stayed the same. On average, you're all around your late twenties now."

All of the men stared at the healer as the man excused himself and left the room. The mediwitch continued to smile cheekily at the four men, tossing her hair over her shoulder. The four men were oblivious.

"Can you ready their papers, they'll be leaving soon." Harry asked the flirtatious mediwitch.

She flounced out leaving Hermione gritting her teeth. She had to put up with flirting women when she went out with Ron. It grated on her nerves, though for some reason the mediwitch flirting with these men bothered her more. She'd have to look into the ritual more. Plus the fact that they were even here alive.

"Draco, Hermione, I appreciate everything and especially Narcissa offering us a place to stay but I'd really like to see Teddy. I'll crash with Andromeda tonight." Remus told the friends politely.

"Of course, Remus. We understand." Hermione nodded.

"If it's all right with everyone, I'd like to go with Remus. Meet Teddy and see Andromeda. I'll probably crash at Harry's, if that's ok?" Sirius asked the group.

Draco and Harry both agreed with the plan for the two marauders. "I'll inform Mother. I'm sure she would like to see everyone. A lot has changed since the war."

A noise from the door alerted everyone that someone had arrived. Thinking it was the mediwitch with their check out paperwork, Hermione plastered on a fake smile and turned towards the entrance. It was not the mediwitch. Ron Weasley had returned. The man waltzed in like he had not previously stormed out.

"It's good to see you Sirius. Seems my Mione managed something no one else has." Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and tugged her close. Each of the men sat up in bed at the look of frustration on the witch's face.

"Ronald, please let go. The guys are getting ready to leave and we're heading back to Malfoy Manor. Sirius and Remus are going with Harry if you want to catch up with them?" Hermione wiggled out from under the lanky red heads arm. Taking two steps back from him, Hermione looked around the room. Both Black brothers were scowling. Remus gave a soft growl and even Severus was rolling his eyes at the jealousy emitting from the youngest Weasley brother.

Ron seemed determined to stake his claim on Hermione in front of all the men. His next words held little tact and embarrassed Hermione. "I don't see why you're going back to Malfoy Manor and not our flat. They don't need you there. I can't believe how much time you spend there, especially after that crazy bitch tortured you there." The angry words spewed forth.

Hermione laid a hand to Draco's arm. He always got worked up whenever anyone talked about that horrid day at Malfoy Manor. His nightmares about that day were heavily discussed between Hermione, Narcissa and Astoria during their tea time. She equally knew it was something Narcissa struggled with herself.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. What's he talking about Kitten?" Sirius demanded.

"Ron! I have forgiven and moved past that day. Of all the people who have a right to talk about what happened, you are NOT one of them. You didn't see what happened because you were not there." Hermione was shouting at the end, completely ignoring Sirius's question. "If you bring it up in Draco's presence ever again, I will hex you." She took more steps to move away from her rude boyfriend. Draco was covering his face with one hand. Harry was pacing in front of the door and glaring angrily at his best friend.

"It still doesn't mean you have to go back to their house. Come home tonight Mione." He whined.

"There's no room for Aquillae. She has a room and has been to Malfoy Manor in the future. She's comfortable where she is and I cant leave her." Hermione said calmly. The tone of voice deeply implying she was done with the conversation. Ron didn't pick up on her social queue.

"Why would you bring the kid?" Ron asked.

"Who is this moron?" Regulus demanded from the first bed. "Why is he even here?" he asked the group.

"You do know how time travel works, don't you, Weasel?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the red haired menace. "That your current girlfriend will, in the near future, have a baby by someone else. That Hermione remains close to the Malfoys. Her child calls my father Grandpa. We understand that this is going to happen." Draco smirked at the purple faced man.

"No, I can prevent it. Hermione and I are together. I refuse to let her have a baby with anyone else." Ron declared to the group.

"Ms. Granger, as hard as it is for me to admit this, I think I'd prefer to find you in the bushes with Krum after the ball again." The potion master admitted snarkily.

"What do you mean find Mione in the bushes again. She went to bed after I made her cry. She told me she went to bed!" Ron shouted.

Hermione leaned against the wall and groaned. This was a train wreck. She avoided talking about past lovers in front of Ron just for this reason. She glared at her former professor.

"This is better than one of those movies Lily used to take us to. Weasley, did you honestly just admit to making Hermione cry at the ball?" Sirius asked the flushed man.

"Sounds like she found a bed alright. A nice one too. Was it in the southern courtyard? I always preferred that one for outdoor trysts. The ground is softer and the outer wall protects against the wind." Remus murmured idly.

Two shouts of Remus followed by a shout of glee from Sirius snapped the werewolf out of his musings. "Oh. Yes, sorry Hermione. Mr. Weasley, I believe it isn't your business what or whom Hermione chose before you were both together. It's not like Krum was the only one before you."

"REMUS LUPIN! Is this a damn joke? Do I need to remind you that I can have a private life?" Hermione yelled. Her face was red from the oversharing that was occurring.

"That came out wrong. I know nothing about Hermione and her muggle neighbor. I didn't see anything." Remus muttered to himself. He really was rambling. Coming back from the dead so suddenly seemed to give him foot in mouth syndrome.

Draco and Harry were openly gaping at this point. Two previous professors had caught Hermione in compromising situations. They had always believed her to be oblivious to the opposite sex until she dated Ron after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Who was this muggle? You've never told me about him." Harry asked. Ron took his time glaring at Hermione, Harry and Remus.

"He was the boy I dated the summer before sixth year. Remus was coming to pick me up and take me to headquarters. He just came an hour early. I told him I was going back to boarding school. Remus only caught us snogging. Harry, I did tell you about him." Hermione gritted out impatiently.

"Anyone else catch Hermione?" Draco grinned at the group.

"Well, actually.." Sirius trailed off at the angry look from the pretty witch. She sure had grown up since he'd been lost in the veil. He gave her his best smile and wink. It had always worked for women in his youth.

"Is this a joke Mione? You can come home tonight or we're through. I'm not raising some other man's brat." Ron declared before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

"Granger, I still don't think he understands how this time travel business works." Malfoy stated grimly.

"Bloody idiot." Sirius grumbled.

"He was just charming." Sarcasm dripped from Regulus's statement.

"I hate to be the one to admit this, but he doesn't seem to have changed in the last few years." Remus Lupin gave his opinion.

The young mediwitch chose that moment to enter with release paperwork. Handing it out to the correct men, they each signed a discharge paper. A Malfoy house elf had delivered several robes for the men to choose from at some point during the embarrassing conversation. Hermione walked out to the hall to give the men privacy to change.

After several minutes, the group of seven made their way to the lobby to floo out. Draco, Hermione, Severus and Regulus were going to Malfoy Manor. Harry, Remus and Sirius were headed to Grimmauld Place and then on to the London townhouse Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda lived in.

"We should make plans to meet up by the end of the week. I'm going to research the ritual I used more to see if there is any reason why you all came back, alive no less. I'm also going to make sure nothing else is expected of us for the ritual." Hermione told the group.

They all agreed, though Severus grumbled about unprepared know-it-all witches. Hermione threw the green powder into the flames and called out her destination. The three men following her to Malfoy Manor.

The group walked out of the receiving room in the manor and followed the sound of a child's giggle down the hall. The noise seemed to be coming from Lucius's study.

"Giddy up pony! Faster!" they could hear the child squeal and a woman giggle.

Hermione slowed down as she neared the open door. She causally peeked in, along with Draco. The sight they took in made both giggle. Lucius Malfoy was on his hands and knees crawling around the floor. Aquillae's dark curls bounced as she rode on his back. Her hands were threaded into the man's long blonde locks, using them as reins. Stuffed animals of all types littered the floor and a baby doll sat in a small chair on Lucius's desk. Narcissa rested gracefully on the couch in front of them. A small smile graced her lips.

Draco coughed to alert his parents to the group's arrival. Hermione entered after Draco and both went to greet Aquillae. The little girl giggled as Draco picked her up off of his father. The two newly alive men followed in after.

Aquillae had been in the middle of telling the pair about the fort they had made of blankets when she gave an ear piercing scream. She wiggled out of Draco's arms and climbed around Hermione. Taking off towards the two men she shouted with glee.

Both men froze as the small body rushed to them. Though they had both stepped into the room at the same time, Severus stepped aside quickly. The little girl bypassed the man and continued on towards Regulus Black.

His shocked face was nothing compared to the group's expressions when Aquillae screamed "PAPA! I MISSED YOU!"and jumped into the dark haired man's arms.

Hermione stared, dazed, at the man who had flirted with her at St. Mungos. She stood up and walked to the hidden alcove that Lucius kept fire-whiskey in. Taking out the full decanter she poured two glasses. The first she drank quickly. Not even the strong alcohol could remove the dumbstruck expression. She refilled her glass and carried both towards her daughter and the girl's father. She handed Regulus, who also appeared dumbstruck, the second glass of firewhiskey. After he took the tumbler, she moved to sit down next to Narcissa.

"Honestly, I was joking when I said we had a winner earlier. But this is priceless." Draco chuckled.

"Hush, Draco. It's not the time." Narcissa stated.

"Ms. Granger, how exactly are Regulus Black and Severus standing in my study? They died." Lucius asked stunned. Apparently he was the only one who hadn't heard the girl declare Regulus Black was her papa.

The two future parents watched the small child as she danced around Regulus and then back towards Hermione. They made eye contact briefly, realizing they should probably talk.

Aquillae stopped mid-way to the group, spun slightly and looked at Severus Snape. "Hi Grandpa Sev!" She smiled at the shocked man and then continued on towards her mother.


	3. Part 3

Part 3.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Hermione looked down at her daughter as she climbed into her lap. Her daughter just announced that Regulus Black was her papa. Hermione had not been expecting such a monumental announcement after the day she had.

"Excuse me, young lady. I am not your grandfather." Snape spat imperiously. He raised an eyebrow at the small girl, staring down at her around his large nose.

Aquillae raised both small hands to cover her mouth. Snape seemingly satisfied that the small girl was intimidated, moved to take a step back. A tinkling sound emitted from the little girl in Hermione's lap. Shocked, Hermione tightened her grip around the young girl's shoulder. She could feel the little girls shoulders shaking. Suddenly, the girl threw her head back and gave a loud giggle.

Hermione openly gaped now; the small girl was laughing at the fearsome potion master and spy. She darted her eyes to Draco. Unfortunately, he too was so startled that he had actually moved to stand behind his mother. Narcissa was smirking at her son and then to the tall dark haired professor.

"Severus, it seems intimidating five year olds is challenging after death." The smirk clearly depicted Narcissa's Slytherin heritage. Beside her, Lucius Malfoy actually snorted. Attempting to cover the peculiar noise with a cough, Lucius moved to stand beside his son. It appeared that both men were hiding behind Narcissa Malfoy in the hopes of going unnoticed by Severus Snape. It would have gone unnoticed had both Malfoy men not stood over six feet and the woman in front of them six inches shorter.

"Are you both seriously hiding behind my cousin?" Regulus asked incredulously. "You realize this is the same woman who would cry when Bellatrix spelled her baby dolls to bleed fake blood out of their eyes?"

"I was nine, Regulus. Do not make me recount the story of you and a certain stuffed bunny. What was his name?" Narcissa glared at the younger man.

"Yes, well anyways." Regulus coughed in an attempt to change the subject from his embarrassing youth.

"Aquillae can you tell me why you called Professor Snape grandpa Sev?" Hermione asked the five year old quietly. Hoping that the bickering between the two cousins was enough to distract the group as she questioned the child.

"Mommy, grandpa Sev has always been grandpa Sev. He lets me make things in his room with plants. But I'm not allowed to touch the fire." Aquillae said earnestly. "One time I did tough the fire and it went kaboom and Aunt Cissy laughed because Sevy and Lucy didn't have eyebrows and Aunt Cissy said her husbands looked much better that way. Only, I think she was pretending because they went to play in their room when Uncle Draco and Scorp came over to play with me."

Hermione frowned at what her daughter just stated. She could have sworn Aquillae had said husbands. Plural. But Narcissa was married to Lucius. Not realizing people in the room had stopped to listen Hermione asked her next question. "You mean Grandpa Lucy and Aunt Cissy went to their room?"

Aquillae stopped fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and looked towards her mother. "Mummy, Grandpa Sev went too. Silly. Their bed is really big and Aunt Cissy always lets me play with her necklaces. She said I couldn't come that time though." Aquillae looked across the room at Narcissa and grinned.

Narcissa took in a sharp breath. She was married to Severus in the future? She looked at the man she had known since Hogwarts out of the corner of her eye. He stood almost as tall as Lucius. His dark hair framed his pale face and sharp features. He hadn't been working on potions, so his hair appeared soft and shiny.

Narcissa turned to look towards her husband. Startled, she realized he didn't appear to be upset at the idea of the three of them together. She'd have to ask Lucius about the look later.

"It seems we have much to talk about, Severus. I'm happy to see your return." Lucius moved, embracing the man he considered to be as close as a brother.

Aquillae gave a large yawn and squirmed away from her mother. Moving across the room, she reached Regulus and held up her arms. Papa, I'm sleepy. Can we go home. I miss my big bed.

Regulus looked startled at the trust the small girl had in him. He had not spent much time with children and he had died relatively young surrounded by inferi. He glanced at the woman across from him. He had just met her and felt indescribably drawn to the curly haired woman. She smiled softly at him from her seat and nodded gently.

Going on instinct alone, he reached his arms out for the little girl and lifted her up. She snuggled both arms around his neck and her nose into his shirt. "Well little eagle, I think we're going to stay at Malfoy Manor tonight. Why don't we put you to bed?" Regulus spoke nervously. It couldn't be that hard to put a sleepy child to bed. He had been a Death Eater after all.

"I want you and mummy to tuck me in. We need a story too. And my baby doll. And you have to sing me your song because I missed you. And mummy will be sad if we don't brush our teeth." The rapid fire speech was out before he realized his daughter had sat up in his arms, unseeingly not tired any longer.

Regulus blanched at the sudden change before looking frantically at Hermione. "Help," he pleaded to the pretty faced woman. She giggled and led him and their daughter from the future out the door.

Upon arrival to the room Aquillae was sleeping in, Regulus set the small girl down. Hermione was digging through a dresser pulling out a pink nightgown with lace. She then walked to a different door and called for their daughter who rushed passed him. He followed at a slower pace, allowing Hermione to change the child into her nightgown. He walked in to Hermione handing a small purple brush to the girl. She stuck it into her mouth.

"What's in her mouth?" he asked slowly.

"A toothbrush. Er, muggles use them to clean their teeth. It works better than the charm. My parents are muggles who take care of people's teeth." Hermione shuffled from foot to foot, nervous about explaining muggle dental hygiene to a pureblood she hardly knew.

He nodded at the explanation before watching their daughter brush her teeth. The small girl grinned at him in the mirror, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, spit dripping onto her chin. Hermione gave a soft laugh before washing the girls face and cleaning the sink with water. The trio walked back in the room and Aquillae climbed into the big bed. He grabbed the doll that had fallen on the floor before handing it to the little girl.

"Thanks Papa. I love you." She smiled sleepily at him. His heart thudded in his chest at the innocent statement. No one had so easily said those words to him. Not his parents who only wanted an heir and a spare. Not his brother, who had given up on him after Regulus had been too scared to branch out on his own like Sirius had. Not any friends because they had only liked him because of his name and influence.

Hermione looked over at Regulus. His face appeared shocked, his eyes glazed over. Aquillae was waiting patiently for him to say "I love you" back. Hermione reached out a hand and set it against Regulus's broad shoulder. She felt him jerk towards her. "I think your papa loves you too. He's had a very long day full of surprises." She told the girl softly.

Regulus blushed as he realized he had not spoken but had drifted off into his own world at the girl's declaration. "Yes. Of course. It's been a very long day." He made eye contact over the small body with Hermione. She gave a cheeky grin before winking. Unsure of why she had looked at him he waited.

Hermione pulled out the princess book Aquillae liked for bed time and handed it to Regulus. "I think Papa would love to read your story for you tonight." Hermione then settled into the bed next to her daughter to listen to him read "The princess and the Frog."

Two pages in to the story, Aquillae stopped him. "Papa, you're not doing the voices. You have to make the voices right." She huffed at the man. "Mummy does the voices."

Hermione giggled at the exasperated expression on Regulus Black's face. He continued reading the story, this time adding a high pitched voice for the princess, and a deep croaking voice for the frog. When the small girl had fallen asleep and both future parents had snuck quietly out of the room, Regulus turned to the woman beside him.

"We will not speak of princess voices to anyone. Ever." He scowled at Hermione.

She, unperturbed by his embarrassment, only giggled. When she realized she was giggling at the attractive man, Hermione stopped and stared at him. He moved a step closer to her. Hermione realized that not only was he very close to her, he was also very tall. She glanced up at him noticing that his eyes, though slate grey had tiny flecks of green in them. Had she not been standing so close, she would have been unable to notice. His eyebrows were as dark as his hair, his nose straight and narrow. He had an angular jawline that tapered into a slightly muscular neck. He was stockier than Sirius. She let her eyes roam over his face again and watched slowly as he licked his lips.

Her breath hitched as she watched his tongue move over his full lips. Her body moved forward on her own volition, his seeming to do the same until the gap between them closed. He pressed his lips to hers in a thrilling moment of desperation. He reached a hand into her hair, curling around a few loose strands and pulled down gently. The motion caused her to tilt her head up higher, giving Regulus access to slide his tongue into her open mouth. She moaned as he completed a thorough sweep of her mouth.

Hermione took a step towards him, causing the taller man to step back against the wall. When he felt the wall, he spun them around so Hermione was the one with her back pushed up against it. She moved both arms to wrap around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair. Regulus reached down with his free hand to lift one of her legs up and wrapped it around his hip. The movement allowed him to push his lower body into her. They both moaned simultaneously as they felt his hardness connect to her warmth.

She slipped one of her hands out of his hair and down to his chest, toying with the buttons of his robe. She slid one and then another out of their home before reaching in and running her nails along his chest. Regulus panted, breaking the kiss to move on to placing soft kisses down her neck. He slid his hand out of her hair and lifted her other leg around his hips, supporting her against the wall. Grinding against him, Hermione attempted to get even closer to the man currently raising her blood pressure.

Regulus reached down with one hand reaching for her shirt. He had just pulled it up to remove it when the couple heard a cough.

"It seems I'm making a habit of finding Ms. Granger in delicate situations where she's partly naked." The snarky comment came from their left. Looking up, they found Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. The latter's eyebrow raised at the comment the potion master had made.

"Well as much as I can say it's very important to welcome guests warmly, I believe the type of welcome is better done somewhere that isn't the main hallway." Lucius Malfoy stated, smirking at the pair.

Hermione groaned, unfortunately not from desire. The smirking pair would never let her live this down. She looked down at herself pulling her shirt down to cover her bra clad breasts. Realizing she still had both legs wrapped around Regulus's waist, she slid her legs down to stand by herself. Embarrassed, she pushed Regulus back gently with a hand to his chest.

"I'll see you all in the morning." Hermione muttered before fleeing into the room across from her daughter's.

"You mean to tell me her room was two feet from where you were and you didn't just go there?" Severus Snape asked incredulously. "Are you sure you were in Slytherin?"

"Shut up," Regulus growled, "It just sort of happened. I wasn't expecting it." Regulus glared at the closed door before turning to Lucius. "Would you show me to a room for the night?"

The following morning found Regulus waking late. His head hurt and he felt slightly ill. He found a fresh set of robes and cleaned and dressed quietly before heading to breakfast. He found that Severus was the only one at the table.

"It seems everyone has already broke their fast. We slept late." Severus stated.

"I'm feeling ill at the moment. I don't know if breakfast will agree with me." Regulus murmured looking down at the meal.

"It seems I had a similar feeling this morning. Tea helped." Severus held out a cup of tea for Regulus.

They managed to eat a small meal before setting out to find Lucius or Narcissa.

They entered a peach and cream painted morning room to find Narcissa with Aquillae.

"Good morning, Little Eagle." Regulus greeted the little girl. She smiled at her papa before getting up and rushing to him.

"Papa, can we have chocolate later?" Aquillae asked mischievously

Feeling like he was being set up, he looked towards Narcissa. She was little help as she busied herself with her tea. "What would I normally say when you ask me Little Eagle?"

The small girl sighed, "You would say "Little Eagle, you have to ask your mum and if she says its okay Daddy can take you to Honeydukes."

"Yes, so if your mother says yes then I can take you to Honeydukes." Regulus nodded. He could do this parenting.

"Papa, you're going to take me?" Aquillae asked?

"You just said if your mother says yes then I can take you." Regulus looked at the small girl.

"No Papa! I said you say DADDY can take me if mummy says yes. I don't know why you guys keep trying to trick me but I don't like it." Aquillae huffed and stomped one tiny foot.

"Excuse me. I am your daddy." Regulus was having a hard time following his daughter with his head beginning to ache more.

"No, you're Papa. Daddy is Daddy." The five year old turned to Narcissa and rolled her eyes in an exagerated manner.

"Dear, you're saying you have a papa and a daddy then?" Narcissa asked slowly. This child had certainly thrown them all for a loop. As much as Narcissa loved spending time with the small girl, she'd definitely be telling Lucius she was in need of retail therapy when this was all over. She was thinking Paris, no Milan. Yes, that would do nicely. Narcissa grinned.

"Aunt Cissy, you know that!" the patience the five year old had exhibited in the past week had seemingly ran out. She stood up from her toys and stomped out of the room, leaving the adults to ponder who else Hermione was with in the future. It wasn't the fact that Regulus shared Hermione, many wizards and witches had multi partner marriages due to powerful magic, it was that he hoped he could stand the other wizard.

Hermione had went in to work early to research more about the ritual. The major concern was how three other men, plus Sirius came out of the veil, alive. Pulling all of the books that had come from Lestrange's house, Hermione went to work.

It wasn't until almost the end of the day and Hermione's fifth book that she found some answers. She found a small paragraph about the ritual that had previously gone unnoticed.

Ad Compagem returns the bonded through the veil. This links forth members to be bonded and alone two must reconcile to start a new line or all perish. Each that returns with the summoned joins together to create harmony. The last known use of the ritual was in 1033, which brought back four witches. The witch summoned, the witch's sister, a witch blood bonded to the summoned and the final was a witch the summoned owed a life debt to. Ad Compagem requires new bonds to form by the third night or their soul will travel back to the veil. This notation will only appear if the spell has recently been activated and written by Death himself.

Hermione read the paragraph a second then a third time. She stood abruptly, taking the book with her. Racing to Draco's office, she stumbled at the door. "DRACO! I found it. I found what happened." She flung the book on top of his work and pointed to the small paragraph and watched as he read.

"Well, that certainly explains how you and Regulus came to be." Draco smirked then stood up. "We should show everyone. Mother informed me by owl that Severus and Regulus have been ill all day. And also, I was right." Draco gave a grin that reminded her of Crookshanks when he knew he'd been naughty.

"Right about what, Malfoy?" Hermione asked slowly.

"It seems dear Aquillae does have a papa… and a daddy." Draco exited his office leaving Hermione gaping at the man.

Hermione had just caught up with Draco at the Ministry fireplaces preparing to floo, when a hand grabbed her wrist and gently guided her to a small office.

"Hermione, can we talk." Ron Weasley stared imploringly down at her.

"Yeah, Ron. Of course." She said sadly. She realized that where ever their relationship had been heading, it was well and truly over. Neither had handled the situations with her future daughter well. Hermione should have made time to inform Ron about the little girl before the dinner. Ron shouldn't have spoken to Hermione poorly. It was at the same time, neither and both of their faults for their damaging few days.

"I think regardless of what happens, you know that I care about you. But I see now, your future isn't with me," Ron said.

"You're right, Ron. I'm sorry that I was too afraid of causing drama to realize I still did. It seems that we found one of Aquillae's fathers last night when we went back to the manor." Hermione said calmly.

"Merlin, please don't tell me it was Snape!" Ron sounded disgusted.

Hermione giggled at his green face. "No. It's not Professor Snape. It seems to be Regulus Black."

"Oi! The bloke who kept checking you out while I was there yesterday?" Ron grunted. "Makes sense I guess. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Well, if he hurts you, he's going to deal with…Wait, you said one of her dads. What do you mean by that?" he questioned loudly.

"Apparently, she has two. A Papa and a Daddy. We just confirmed it today. Aquillae spent the day with Regulus and she told him. It's new news to me too." Hermione spoke as gently as she could.

Ron grunted again before sighing. Hermione could tell he accepted the news. "Well, I'm going back to our apartment. Maybe we could transfer it into your name when I move out. We can talk about it later. Figure out what's going on with your kid first. See you later, Mione." Ron left through the door leaving Hermione pleasantly surprised at his maturity.

She left the small office after Ron and made her way to floo back to Malfoy Manor. Ensuring she had her bag and the book with her, she tossed in the green powder and stepped through.

The family, Severus, Regulus and her daughter were gathered again in Lucius's study. It seemed to be Aquillae's favorite room and Lucius had a hard time saying no to the small slightly manipulative girl. He was almost entirely sure she would end up in Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts. Lucius sighed. He just knew that Narcissa would use this experiece to make him go shopping with her. He really hoped she wouldn't drag him off to Milan. He hated the shops there. They were spread out across the large city, and by the time they were done they had walked most of it. Maybe he could convince Severus to take her. He would need a new wardrobe anyway. Narcissa could shop for both of them. He smirked internally. Yes, he would have Severus take her.

Hermione entered the room to see everyone gathered around her daughter. She looked towards Draco who was sitting on a loveseat with a drink in his had. "I'm going to send a patronus to Harry and ask him to send Sirius and Remus over if that's okay?"

"Sure, have them bring the whole gang over if it makes them feel better." Draco replied dryly.

Flicking her wand, she summoned her patronus. Sending it away with a message, the group was entertained by the five year old as they waited for the other group to come through the floo.

A bell chimed almost an hour later, signaling impending floo travel. Narcissa dispatched an elf to greet the guests and show them to Lucius's study. The elder Malfoy grumbled about unwanted guests in his private domain but Narcissa gave him a look and the man remained quiet as everyone settled. Hermione looked around realizing that Harry had brought several other people with him. Sirius and Remus both stood behind Tonks who held Teddy Lupin. Andromeda had moved over to her sister having reconciled several years after the war. Andromeda often joined Narcissa, Hermione and Astoria for tea. Ron had entered behind Harry and was followed up by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

Hermione wondered why either lady had came. She was hardly familiar with Ginny in recent years. The girl had a hard time after the war, jealousy over Hermione combined with depression about her brother made for a hard friendship. Hermione chose to give the younger girl space instead. It was much easier being friends with Astoria Greengrass anyhow. The two women chose to stand in front of both Tonks and the two men, almost blocking them from view.

While Hermione had been watching everyone enter, she realized the Floo chime had went off a second time. A smartly dressed elf entered, followed closely by Astoria and her older sister Daphne. While she often didn't see Daphne, they had spoken on several occassions and she enjoyed the conversations she'd had with the intelligent blonde.

Astoria looked around at the collection of people and raised a delicate eyebrow. "I believe we had dinner this evening? Am I mistaken?" she asked inquisitively.

Draco rose from his place on the small couch and walked towards her as the group watched. "Not at all. Your dear friend Hermione had a breakthrough and we're in the middle of a crisis of sorts. And since you haven't heard, a child appeared with a time turner from the future a week ago. It's Hermione's daughter Aquillae." He steered her and Daphne to the small girl."

Aquillae still conversing with her papa looked up as she realized someone was looking at her. She looked from one blonde woman to the next. A large grin broke out over her face before she ran towards Astoria. Surprised, Astoria opened her arms to her friends future child just as the child ran passed her and launched herself at Daphne. Daphne gave a small grunt at the impact but gently patted the little girl on the head before giving a quizzical look at Hermione.

Hermione, now unsurprised when her daughter recognized someone new just shrugged passively and moved to sit next to Regulus. He leaned towards the woman and whispered in her ear. "All of these people around, we're bound to find out something funny soon." Hermione gave a small grin at the younger Black brother. "It seems to be the way this works with her."

No sooner had they spoke, then Aquillae looked around Daphne confused. "Aunt Daphne, where's your baby belly? I thought you weren't suppose to have the baby till Christmas. James said so too." The little girl looked up at the shocked woman imploringly.

"Who is James, Aquillae?" Harry asked. He had moved into the room and taken a seat across from Draco. It put him right next to where Daphne was standing.

Aquillae, remembering her earlier frustration at the grown ups who didn't know anything casually rolled her eyes. "Not you too Uncle Harry. You can't forget your own son. We play together all the time." Her patience was at an all time low.

"Aquillae, dear. You mean the son your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have knows about," Mrs. Weasley eyed the older Greengrass girl, "Ms. Greengrass's baby?"

"I don't have an Aunt Ginny." Aquillae stated. She raised an eyebrow daring the older woman to argue with her.

The entire group took in a breath. Some members, mostly the ones who knew Ginny and Harry were shocked. Others, like Draco, Severus Snape and Sirius Black started laughing as they had never gotten along with the Weasley Clan.

"Seems your dreams are dashed, Molly." Sirius stated boldly.

Upon hearing the mans voice, Aquillae spun around trying to find the man who had spoken. She stomped a tiny foot when she still could not find him. Ginny, in her anger at Harry Potter for obviously not marrying her moved towards the man intent on telling him how she felt. With a red face, she started in on him as a squeal was emitted from the small child.

"DADDY!" the child happily launched herself through the crowd of people to the man she had spotted. "Why are you hiding back there? You gotta come sit with Mummy and Papa."

Sirius Black stared at the small child at his feet. His eyes widened and his breath hitched as he processed what the creature at his feet was saying. She called him daddy. She was the time traveling child Hermione Granger told them about yesterday. He thought about how much Hermione Granger had changed since he had saw her last. Her arse alone caused a smirk to form on his mouth. Quickly, he wiped it away. It was hardly the time to be thinking of the woman's arse when her kid was standing in front of him calling him daddy and tugging on his arm to follow her. He felt his legs move, following her.

The entire room was silent as they watched the little time traveler drag feared Sirius Black dragged across the room and pushed down into the couch on the empty side of Hermione. He turned to the woman and only then realized that Regulus was on the other side of her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Sirius blinked several times before starting to laugh. Hermione, in as much shock as Sirius followed his lead. Soon they we're both laughing and holding each other while the room watched on.

"Does anyone know why they're laughing so hard at the idea?" Regulus asked the group.

"They may have fought constantly the summer we stayed with Sirius. It's actually hard to imagine them together myself." Remus Lupin stated from the back of the room. "I've only seen them be in the same room one time without fighting and it was because they were stuck under a WWW mistletoe together and refused to look at each other."

"Did you let them out?" Tonks asked her husband.

I am a marauder dear," was his only reply.

Harry, realizing what Remus meant, looked at the two still laughing. "Wait a second, you guys have kissed?"

Instantly, Sirius and Hermione stopped laughing and glared at the young man.

"Moony, you said you'd never mention that." Sirius growled.

"It was only so we could get unstuck from the damn thing." Hermione spat. "Why must everyone continue to talk about things related to me?"

"Well Ms. Granger, if you want, we could talk about how Severus and I found you last evening." Lucius smirked at Severus from across the room.

Regulus coughed, "I do not think that would be necessary. Why don't we all be quiet and listen to what Hermione has found regarding the ritual." He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder in support and shuffled aside as his future daughter climbed into his lap.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for sticking with me and sending such lovely reviews! This is part 4 of a five part story. I'll probably end up adding an epilogue so it will become six parts. I plan to finish this up in the next few weeks!

S/N: We have a little bit o' smut in this chapter. Sirius just wanted to cop a feel and Reggie got a little handsy. So I let the boys out to play. ;)

Hermione sucked in a breath after all eyes turned to her. She could feel the small girl snuggle closer to her and the younger Black brother next to her. Inhaling, she glanced towards her best friend. Harry Potter gave a small smile and nod. Exhaling, she peeked at the man sitting on her other side. Sirius Black had a tragic past, a hot temper and could work her to a frenzy when she was sixteen quicker then anyone ever had. She wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge that in the future she'd bond to him in order to save his life.

Not that it wasn't the first time she had done something reckless in order to save Sirius Black. She leaned towards him intent to whisper in his ear. He turned his head towards her and gave a small smirk.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Sirius whispered.

"I'm always saving you, Black. Maybe you could save me and we could escape from the inquisition?" Hermione murmured from the side of her mouth.

Regulus, from the opposite side of her gave a small laugh. "Are we fleeing?"

"Kitten seems to believe that's a good idea. What say you, we pull a Christmas 69?" Sirius grinned over the smaller woman's head towards his brother.

"Do I want to know what a Christmas 69 is?" Hermione sighed heavily. She should not have trusted the marauder.

Twenty minutes later found Hermione, her future daughter and two Black heirs ensconced in her apartment. The same flat she had until yesterday morning shared with Ronald Weasley.

"Do I want to know why you were carrying around a muggle matchstick?" Hermione asked Regulus.

"Well, I like to be prepared." Regulus gave a mischievous grin to the woman.

"And you! Sirius! You set Lucius Malfoy's desk on fire with muggle matches. How did you even know that Regulus would have them on him?" Hermione screeched.

She turned from one brother to the other. Her arms flailed around and her hair crackled with magic. Both brothers continued to grin at the curly haired woman as she raged at them.

"But Kitten, we escaped. We can chat and decide what to do about all this future kid nonsense. Isn't that what the lovely Hermione Granger needs? A minute to make a list and gather her thoughts." Sirius grasped the hand not holding the small girl. He rubbed a spot about her thumb, applying pressure.

Hermione visibly relaxed. Her shoulders slumped as she pulled her hand back and sat gracefully on the love-seat behind her.

"I think we should have a snack and then put Aquillae in bed." Regulus stated from his seat across the small room.

"Oh! We should get curry! I haven't had muggle curry in years! I think the last time I had it was with James and Lily." Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet. The man had a grin from ear to ear as he jumped around the small sitting room.

Hermione grabbed several take away menus and tossed them on the little table. "Take your pick, Sirius. I'll order." She turned to Regulus. "Have you ever had take away?"

The man seemed confused. Hermione explained the concept of delivered food and the different types. They ended up ordering several different places to placate both brothers and their demanding daughter who had her own opinions on which food to get.

The food arrived shortly after which helped ease the tension in the room. Hermione acciod dishes, napkins and drinks to the small living room and spread everything out. Regulus seemed taken aback by dining on the floor, however, Sirius just pulled him down and started handing him containers.

The little girl caused the most mirth. She would hand a container to Regulus, state that it was his favorite and take the container that Sirius had handed him away. After several containers disappeared, Sirius sighed and stopped trying to feed his brother different foods.

"Daddy, Papa doesn't like those foods. That'd be like me feeding you asparagus." The small girl raised an eyebrow challengingly. Sirius gaped at the small girl. He had not had many interactions with the small child and her bold demeanor disarmed him.

Regulus muffled a laugh. "He used to try to feed his asparagus to the house elves. Mother would be furious. I think one dinner that's all she had served to you."

"Yes. What a lovely mother." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Hermione feeling tension rising once again as the meal ended, hurried to change the subject. She glanced at both brothers who she could see still cared about each other. "Why don't we set wards and block the floo so we're not disturbed and then we can talk. I'm going to put Aquillae to bed in my room."

Hermione grabbed the small child and carried her down the hall to the last bedroom. The small girl peered around and scrunched up her nose.

"Mummy, I want my princess nightie. And my princess bed. When can we go home?" the small girl clung to hermione as she asked for home.

"Soon, love. We'll figure out how to go home soon." Hermione rubbed the girls small back, then set her down to get ready for bed. She transfigured a shirt into a pink nightgown, and helped the girl brush her teeth with a spare toothbrush. Hermione, ever the dentist's child kept new toothbrushes on hand for any occasion. She smiled lightly as she remembered Ron joking that no one would ever need them. Who would have thought it would be a daughter from the future to need one?

After the child was tucked in and a story was read, Hermione set a night light that she had used for Teddy and cracked the door. She made her way down the hall just in time to find Regulus swinging a punch at Sirius.

The crack of the fist hitting the older mans cheek reverberated off the walls of the small room. Sirius glared at the younger man before raising a fist to return the favor. Both men were growling and grunting as they grappled each other and fell onto the floor. Hermione screeched before whipping out her wand and casting stunners at each of them. She watched as they both slumped against her floor, out cold.

She went into her kitchen grabbing cold rags and and an ice pack. She refused to heal the pair magically if all they were going to do was hit each other again. She grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and levitated three shot glasses behind her. She knew just how to sort the pair out.

"Ennervate." Hermione muttered. She glanced over at Regulus who she had awakened first. He was slowly coming to his feet, though he appeared discombobulated. Sirius jumped up immediately, smacking Hermione's shoulder with his head. She turned to the man and winced when she saw the confusion written on his face.

"You're both idiots. Merlin, can we just have a civil conversation. Why did you start fighting?" Hermione grumbled at the pair.. Each man moved to opposite sides of the small sitting room. Sirius took the love-seat and Regulus leaned against the window.

Neither man spoke, only eyeing Hermione as she cleaned up the empty food containers and trash around the room. She waved her wand again and cold rags sailed to each man, smacking them on the face. An icepack floated to Sirius and nudged his cheek. He grabbed it and held it against the bruised bump on his forehead.

Hermione grabbed three pillows and set them in a large triangle on the floor. She tossed some throw blankets and other pillows around them building a small nest. Then she took the fire whiskey and shot glasses and placed them in the center on the floor.

"Take a seat on one of the pillows." Hermione pointed to her nest. When neither man moved she stomped her foot. "I will not wait any longer. Sit. You destroyed my living room."

At that, both men glanced around the room. They realized that frames had fallen from the walls, a pillow was ripped and the glass dish holding the floo powder was broken, floo powder scattered across the fireplace. Embarrassed, they both scurried to the pillow nest Hermione had made.

"We are going to play a game. I'm going to say a phrase and if it's correct, you drink. While you were both out, I called a Malfoy house elf to watch Aquillae. Any questions?"

Sirius seemed resigned to follow the orders of the commanding witch whereas Regulus hesitated. She gripped the man's arm and tugged him to the floor, seating him on the pillow next to her.

"Excellent." She handed each man a full shot glass and took one for herself. "You care that the small child in the next room considers you a parental figure."

Each man turned to look at hermione as she drank her glass. Regulus followed suit and tossed his shot back and then watched as Sirius drank his as well. Hermione refilled each glass.

"You want to figure out how we are to work as a family for her." Hermione stated then drank.

Both men drank their glasses as well. Sirius moved to refill each shot this time. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"You're upset with how you grew up as a child and don't want that for Aquillae." Hermione watched as Sirius tossed his back immediately. Regulus sighed in frustration. Then tossed his shot back as well, then moved to refill the two empty glasses.

Sirius scoffed. "You loved growing up with the dragon. You were the golden boy."

"No talking, Sirius. We're just drinking." Hermione snapped. "Alright, you were not happy with the house you were sorted in to."

Sirius seemed confused by the statement, until Regulus drank his shot staring directly at his brother.

"You are happy the death eaters and Lord Voldemort are gone." She watched as they all three drank.

"You regret not standing up for your sibling." Both men hesitated before looking at each other. Regulus was the first to drink. Sirius raised the small glass to his lips and downed his as well.

"You are willing to try and be siblings again." Hermione stated slowly. She eyed both men as they silently communicated with each other. She saw an eyebrow raise, a smirk, a shoulder shrug. They each drank their shot.

"You realize that you have to bond with someone or else you disappear back through the veil. It doesn't have to be me." Hermione mumbled.

They each turned to Hermione. Regulus already aware of the information nodded but frowned. He had no problem bonding to the incredibly talented muggleborn. He already knew she would be his redemption. He could feel it.

Sirius eyed his calm brother then looked to Hermione. She was leaned against a pillow, back to the wall in the small blanket nest she had made for their game. Legs wrapped under her, she seemed uncertain but determined.

"Kitten, who else would I bond to in the limited amount of time I have. Hell. I'm still considered a convict to the papers. The people who would offer would only do so for my wealth and notoriety." The ex convict seemed frustrated about the idea of looking for someone else.

"I don't want to take away your chances of you finding someone, Sirius. Or you Regulus." Hermione muttered.

"Well, I feel this isn't even a discussion. We already know we bond in the future. We had a child accidentally appear telling us. What's wrong, love?" Regulus leaned towards the witch.

"Well, just because Aquillae appeared doesn't mean we're happy. I don't want you to be miserable."

"It seems our witch wants us to court her brother." Sirius grinned. "Let's do the bonding first and then we seduce.. ahem, court you." The older brother's smirk seemed contagious. Hermione turned from one man to the next and realized they wore identical grins. Her cheeks pinked as she thought of what they might have planned.

"I think she likes the idea, brother. Our Hermione is a feisty creature." Regulus smiled smugly. He leaned towards the witch and brushed his lips softly against hers. The brief touch caused her to moan lowly. Hermione blinked as she watched Regulus pull away. The blush that had started to fade came back immediately. Her face was hot and she was completely certain it wasn't all from embarrassment.

"Well that seems unfair. I think I need a turn, myself." Sirius rumbled before grabbing Hermione and tossing her into his lap. He turned her face to his and planted a kiss to her lips. He pulled back to see her stunned face before moving towards her again. He nibbled on her bottom lip, planted soft kisses on the side of her mouth and grazed the seem of her mouth with his tongue.

Shocked, Hermione gasped. Her mouth fell open in surprise and she felt a second set of lips kiss up the side of her neck. A hand moved up her rib cage, before settling just under her bust. Sirius moved forward with his kiss. His tongue dipped into her mouth, tracing her own tongue. She tried to move, unsure if she wanted more of Sirius or more access to the mouth kissing down her neck. Faintly, she realized that the other mouth must be Regulus.

Logic seemed to disappear as Hermione reached behind her and pulled Regulus closer. He chuckled as he turned her away from Sirius to kiss her. Sirius grumbled but moved to kiss Hermione's neck and shoulder. The sleeve of her blouse falling down to give the man better access.

Regulus, after discovering exactly what Hermione liked the previous night, knew exactly how to proceed. He kissed her slowly, drawing out the kiss until she was following his mouth as he pulled back. Catching her unaware, he moved back towards her, dipping his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue before moving on to suckle her swollen lip. She gave a small groan before falling back towards Sirius. Her body conveyed the relaxed state the snog had put her in.

"Kitten, as much as it hurts me to say this. I don't think we're ready for anything other than a fantastic snog tonight. But I'd say we will definitely move forward with this bonding. Let's get some sleep. We can talk about the rest tomorrow.

Hermione rose slowly from the two men and before processing what Sirius had said. "Uhm. That sounds good. I'll just go get clothes we can change in to. I have a spare room with extra beds you both can sleep there. I'll stay with Aquillae tonight." Hermione spoke nervously before disappearing down the hall.

She returned, having changed into a comfortable set of pajama shorts and matching tank top. Hermione could feel both men's heated stares as she handed them each sleep pants and plain t-shirts. "Er, I hope this is okay. It was Harry's from when he'd stay here after missions."

Regulus took the offered clothing before smiling gently at Hermione. "Thank you. We know this is all new. For each of us. But we can try and sort everything out. I know the bonding is quick, but we know we can do this. If nothing else, we get Aquillae out of it."

Hermione smiled softly to the two men and handed Sirius his clothing. He gave her a small hug before turning to his brother. "So for the record. You hated Slytherin house as well? Which house did you want. You wanted Gryffindor didn't you?" He grinned slyly at the younger man.

Regulus huffed. "Gryffindor house. Not a chance. I had to beg the sorting hat to place me in to Slytherin. He wanted me in Ravenclaw."

"Aquillae. Little Eagle. I get it." Hermione embraced the man. "It's sweet and honors what could have been and also the Black family tradition of constellations."

Regulus looked down at the woman embracing him. "I should have stood up to my mother then. But then we might not be here with you now if that had happened. Good night, Hermione." He turned and walked down the hall to the spare room Hermione had pointed out.

Sirius hadn't moved from his spot against the wall. Hermione turned to him. He seemed stricken that his brother wasn't meant to be a Slytherin either.

"Forgive yourself, Sirius. We can't change the past. But you can make it up to him every day in the future." Hermione sighed slowly before leaning against his shoulder. "The one all three of us make."

"Thank you, kitten. For giving me my brother back. For taking care of us and holding us all together. You're always taking care of me." He kissed her forehead before moving to the room Regulus had entered. "Goodnight."

She gave a soft smile before entering her room and climbing into the large bed next to her small future daughter. She wondered why everything seemed so easy with the two men. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. It was late and she'd have to be up early. Knowing her friends and family, they'd all want explanations before the sun could even rise.

The next morning found Hermione waking alone. She flipped the covers back and rushed to the hall before hearing child laughter from the kitchen. A deeper rumble accounted for Sirius's laughter. She went back to her room to shower and dress.

Finishing her morning routine, she entered the kitchen. She found Sirius cooking pancakes for Aquillae. Regulus sat at the table reading the paper and talking to the small girl. She was grinning at each man in turn as they traded stories back and forth.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Nice to see you awake." Sirius grinned at her before handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you. Everyone is up early today." She looked to each of them.

"Love, it's nearly eleven. You slept rather heavy. We tried to wake you." Regulus laughed.

Hermione jerked towards the clock, surprise written all over her face. "Oh. Well, I guess it's been a long few days."

"We've already received several letters and a patronus telling us they expect us for lunch at the manor." Sirius grumbled.

"I guess they were all rather upset that we left after setting fire to the desk. Apparently it was a family heirloom." Regulus grinned at the witch. "I did always love annoying Lucius."

Hermione gave a surprise huff as Regulus chuckled at the thought of irritating Lucius Malfoy.

"We get to go back and see how everyone is handling all of Aquillae's little announcements. I'm almost certain that she implied that Daphne Greengrass will be the future Mrs. Potter." Sirius chuckled.

"I heard that. Mrs. Weasley had a fit. I'm certain whatever us keeping our daughter away from her family for is going to occur in the next few days. She hardly knows any of the family." Hermione spoke softly. She idly chewed on the tip of her thumb before turning to Regulus. "Mrs. Weasley has a temper. Her daughter is currently dating Harry Potter, Sirius's godson."

He nodded at the information before turning back to their daughter. The two men went to shower and dress while Hermione cleaned up after their meal. They all dressed the small girl, having a time as she had them transfigure clothing into different colors and styles until she was satisfied.

Regulus glanced at the clock. Noticing it was almost time, he grabbed the floo dust from the broken container. Grinning cheekily he tossed it into the fire calling out Malfoy Manor. He turned, grabbed the small girl and jumped into the fire before disappearing. Hermione went to grab a handful of powder to do the same, but Sirius beat her to it. Grabbing the dust he tossed it into the fire and held her to him as they traveled by floo to Malfoy Manor.

'Sirius Black! I am perfectly capable of flooing by myself." Hermione glared at the grinning wizard. She tried to step back but realized hands held her closely. She peered up at the man holding her. "Sirius Black, get your hands off my arse! Right now." She growled.

He chuckled before cupping her bottom and pushing her closer to him. He leaned down and pecked her lips before releasing her. Satisfied with himself for flustering her, he strolled arrogantly out of the receiving room, only stopping to pick up Aquillae as he went. Regulus, who had waited for them, rolled his eyes before offering her an arm.

"Come, love. We can do this." Regulus steered Hermione out of the room.

She grinned at the man holding her arm. "Thank you, Regulus."

They entered the dining room only to stop, shocked at the number of people in the room. Had it been anywhere other than Malfoy Manor, Hermione doubted everyone would have all fit. Each Weasley had made their appearance. From George grinning and settled in to watch the commotion to a fuming Mrs. Weasley sitting next to her daughter. On the opposite side of the large table the Greengrass girls sat next to Draco and Narcissa sat between Lucius and Severus.

The middle of the table held an assortment of people. The minister sat next to Andromeda Tonks. Kingsley and Andromeda had a great friendship at Hogwarts. Tonks and Remus sat next to them with Teddy climbing back and forth between the pair. His hair flashed dirty blonde to pink as he moved from one parent to the next. Harry had sat across from Remus and away from most people at the table. Four seats were open around him and as he saw the group enter he stood up and pointed to the open seats.

"You set fire to my desk, Black!" Lucius snarled as the group entered. Sirius looked up before pointing to Regulus.

"Reggie did it." Sirius batted his eyes at the other man. Lucius only sighed, and then grunted.

Narcissa snapped her fingers after everyone settled and food appeared on the table for lunch. Hermione and Regulus both helped Aquillae prepare a plate before serving themselves. Hermione went to grab a dish, only to realize that Sirius had it ready. She thanked him for his help.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the three. Her keen eye picked up on the interaction. She noticed how Hermione leaned towards each man as she spoke to them. She watched as they helped the small girl with her food. Sirius would help Hermione even as she helped Regulus with the child. They flowed together naturally. She wondered if the interactions between Sirius and Hermione were always so smooth or if it was something that occurred because Regulus stabilized them. Perhaps she should pull out her old grimoire to check on soul bonds.

Noticing other members of the lunch party had became quiet, the trio lifted their heads to look around. Most everyone in the room sat watching the three of them interact with the small girl.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You interact so fluidly. It's just startling, dear. We know how often Sirius offended you before." Mrs. Weasley soothed. "He's way too old for you. Now, my Ronald. He will make a lovely husband."

Heads turned towards the older witch at the end of the table. They gaped at the woman bold enough to defame Sirius Black to everyone sitting at the table.

"Ronald and I decided we are better as friends, several days ago. Mrs. Weasley, please don't try and push us together. We don't want to cause any animosity." Hermione spoke kindly, her voice firm..

Sirius grabbed Hermione's empty hand under the table and rubbed soothingly. He could feel nervous energy exuding off of her. He looked over to see Ron Weasley nodding in agreement between mouthfuls of food.

Regulus eyed the group before turning to Narcissa. "Hermione, Sirius and I have decided to complete the bonding today. We'd like for everyone to come, but only if they remain civil."

"Lovely idea, Reggie. We can have it here. The minister is free today, and I pulled out my Black family grimoire. We can use one of the older bonding styles that would better suit the three of you. It should ground your magic with Hermione's more." Narcissa clapped her hands elegantly before dispatching several elves to prepare for the ceremony.

Hermione stood up from the table, knowing it was time to tell everyone about the rest of the spell she used to pull everyone back from the Veil.

"It seems that anyone pulled out of the veil needs to bond with someone else to remain here. There's only a certain time frame to bond or else the veil reclaims them. It's why Sirius, Regulus and Severus have had headaches and pains."

"Why hasn't Remus then?" Harry asked.

I'm assuming that he claimed his mate again after coming back?" Hermione blushed lightly as she spoke.

"What do you mean claimed his mate?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He appeared confused.

"Potter, now is not the time for sex education. Perhaps you could have your god father give you some tips. He was known to associate with anything that moved." Severus drawled from across the table.

Harry realizing that they were discussing his ex professor's sex life blushed before staring down at his plate. The rest of the table snickered.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Harry, dear. If you need any information, I'm sure that Arthur would love to help you and Ginny."

"Oh sweet Merlin. Please tell me that witch did not just offer to have her husband help her daughter's sex life?" Regulus grumbled. Sirius had tears streaking his cheeks as he attempted to hide his mirth.. Hermione was speechless. Mrs. Weasley was always so conservative towards Hermione. She got antsy if sex was mentioned in regards to Ron or herself.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Harry grumbled from the middle of the table. He picked at the table cloth. His face flushed with embarrassment.

From the other end, they could hear Lucius mumbling about plebeian house guests. Severus Snape and Narcissa Black were both in agreement. For once, Lucius's snide comments were correct.

Narcissa coughed delicately announcing her intention to speak. After the table settled and turned their attention to the regal witch she spoke, "It seems that Severus is the only one that needs to be bonded after this. It will be done in a private ceremony this evening. Which means that we will not need to worry about the veil claiming anyone tomorrow."

Several members of the table appeared curious as to who the spy would bond with but no other information was given. Finally, everyone finished their lunch and groups started to depart for separate areas of the house. Sirius, Regulus and Hermione settled in with Narcissa to look over the different types of bonding rituals. Aquillae went off with Lucius and Severus. The Weasleys were led to the floo and were very politely told they could come back when it was time for the ceremony. The remaining groups stayed to help prepare for the ceremony for the brothers and their intended.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Authors notes: First, you should note that I've changed this story rating to M due to this chapter. We get a little smutty. Next, I am marking this story as complete, however, I will be adding a short epilogue to it in the next few days. Please enjoy this chapter, I think I bothered my Beta a million times over getting it how I wanted it too be!

Regulus strode to the double doors leading to the large veranda. It sat overlooking acres of lush gardens, elaborate statues and a beautiful fountain; Regulus had always enjoyed the view. He had often snuck out to the veranda while he had visited Malfoy Manor with his parents. As a child, he had hated the stuffy pureblood parties Orion and Walburga had forced him to attend. While Sirius had often snuck off, Walburga had kept her youngest son close. Worried that he would be influenced by Sirius no doubt.

The joke perhaps fell on them. He had spent so much time alone, that he had often sought out the house elves. They had provided conversation, snacks and a healthy respect for creature magics.

He inhaled a heavy breath of fresh air. He was going to bond with the lovely girl inside this house. A muggleborn girl that Lucius and Narcissa respect. One who is close to both dark and light families in Wizarding Britain. She was a war hero if what everyone said is true. Hell. She was the reason the war was won.

Utterly brilliant.

Utterly ravishing.

He had no clue why he deserved her. Regulus refused to let this opportunity slip by.

He thought of what his sixteen year old self would think. He scoffed. If only he had stood up for himself before that fateful day that he took the awful dark mark.

It was too late for regret. Something decided he would be given a second chance. The four men being brought back was unbelievable. If word ever got out, they would have to protect Hermione Granger with their lives. Her discovery of the veil was a dangerous miracle.

A crack sounded to his right and he glanced over. A small house elf dressed in a clean toga stood before him.

"Sirs, you is needing to be dressed now. A room is ready for you to change." The house elf bobbed a curtsy and then shuffled into the house. He followed her to his room to prepare for the ceremony.

Sirius paced in the room Narcissa had provided him. Both Remus and Harry sprawled on the large four poster bed. He had smoked several cigarettes just in the hour he had been in the room.

"I don't want to hurt her." Sirius rushed out after the fourth pass through.

"Well, I'd hate to have to hurt you if you did hurt her Padfoot." Remus grinned.

"I'd be more worried about what Mione would do if you hurt her. Isn't there an old saying? Something like "I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it." Harry snickered.

Sirius paled. The idea of his little witch doing more unknown magic made him anxious. He wondered if he could convince her to take a break from the Department of Mysteries for a while. Maybe a nice vacation would help his fear of her being near the death veil.

"What if Regulus and I cause problems for her? I mean, she's a fiery little thing but we're Blacks. The whole family is crazy." Sirius grumbled.

"I'll be sure to let Dora know you consider her and Dromeda crazy." Remus stated drolly. The man leaned from the bed and faced his oldest friend. "You, Hermione and Regulus seem to make it work in the future. Your child is living proof. Not many couples or triads in your case, can say that they have proof that their children will have a loving home. If that girl was anything but happy and loved, it would show."

Sirius nodded at his friend's reassuring words of wisdom. The bonding was a huge adjustment but if he didn't do it, he wouldn't live. Running a hand through his dark locks, he grinned.

"Did you know that Hermione makes the sweetest little noises when you.." Sirius trailed off as the two men began yelling.

"No Sirius. We will never have that type of relationship where my godfather can discuss sexual details regarding the woman I consider a sister. Yuck." Harry spat.

"I also wish to never hear about Ms. Granger in that way. Previous student of mine. We'll just leave it at you are compatible." Remus pulled a face. Nodding to himself, he stood up and started throwing the formal dress robes at Sirius.

The man leered at the two men before taking the clothing to the large attached bathroom to get ready.

Hermione stood in front of the large ornate mirror that stood against one wall of her private room. Several women stood behind her watching as she turned one way, then the other. She had been shown different formal robes and gowns for the bonding ceremony. A few were in white, some were creams and then there was one in the darkest shade of black. The black robes had no embellishments on the front other then the Black family crest above the heart. It floated down into a full skirt but cinched at the waste. It showed off curves she didn't realize she had.

Narcissa grinned broadly at the look Hermione was giving to herself in the mirror. "It's an heirloom. Only one bonding with a direct heir can wear the gown. Most can't even get it on. It deems you worthy of being the matriarch to the House of Black. It is an honor, blessed by the gods. Or so the story goes. I had my elves retrieve it from the family vaults this morning."

Hermione smiled softly. She could feel the magic in the formal dress robes.. It made her skin feel alive. She wanted to draw her wand and cast detection spells but knew she'd never find anything. The magic was ancient. It felt like really old tome, and the time turner she used as a third year. It felt like the death veil. It felt like Regulus and Sirius. She shivered.

"I love it, Cissa. It's so alive." Hermione sighed, smoothing down the lines of the gown around her waist.

"Black is not an appropriate color for a bonding ceremony, Hermione dear. We need to pick something appropriate out." Mrs. Weasley cringed behind her. Hermione glanced in the mirror to see the older witch rooting through the pile of robes and gowns that Hermione had rejected. The number of ruffles alone made her nauseous.

"Hermione, I don't see why you'd want to wear that dreary color. Find something feminine. You never dress appropriately." Ginny sighed. Their friendship seemed to be degrading the longer the issues with her and Harry went on.

Hermione flushed at the comments the two Weasley women flung out. She felt sexy and womanly in the robes she had on. She refused to change.

"I believe you look gorgeous, Hermione. The Misters' Black should have a hard time keeping their hands off of you." Astoria Greengrass declared. The smirk she provided after the statement was completely Slytherin. Her older sister turned to her. Daphne had been quiet, taking her place in the back of the room to give the Weasley women their space. However, the hurtful comments they were tossing around were unacceptable.

"Tori, I do believe you are correct. It is gorgeous. I will have to check to see if my future husband has something similar in his family vaults." Daphne grinned cheekily. The witch had been taken aback after being proclaimed mother to the boy who lived future children. It was too easy to make a remark now as the horrid words came out of their mouths. The red haired women both gritted their teeth, seething at the blasé comment.

Hermione buried her face in her curly hair to hide her silent laughter. These Slytherin women were sneaky. They knew how to toss an insult. She was amazed at Daphne, the cunning witch was friendly and passionate about witches rights. She hid it so easily behind a ruthless façade and well shaped brows.

"We chose a ceremony. I think this robe will go lovely with it. However, we aren't telling anyone the ceremony style. It's going to be a surprise for everyone." Hermione gave a small chuckle to the intrigued group.

The younger girls converged on her, doing makeup and her hair. Narcissa did a charm to give her dark polish on her nails. She winced as they groomed, tugged and pulled her every which way. Finally after the hour was up, Hermione glanced back in the mirror. She looked lovely. The dark gown paired with the evening make up and an elaborate french braid made her look comfortable and glamorous. How she could look both relaxed and fashionable was surprising.. Never one to keep up with fashion, she was just lucky that she had so many witches that knew her style so well.

"You look lovely." Narcissa preened. She enjoyed the younger witch, especially when she was able to dress her.

"Thank you ladies. I am so lucky you were all here to help." Hermione said happily. She might have major fears about bonding to two Black brothers, but she still appreciated the love she'd been shown from most of the people in the room.

Mrs. Weasley moved to her with a pair of white jeweled flats. Hermione looked at them then frowned. "We're choosing to anchor ourselves, Mrs. Weasley. We won't need shoes. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Stuffy pureblood ceremonies. You don't need that Hermione! You should be more modern. I thought that retched Sirius Black was better than this."

"Mrs. Weasley, there are three people in this ceremony and we all decided mutually which one we would do. We each agreed to the one we chose and it just so happens it requires us barefoot to anchor ourselves to the earth. As we're bonding so they don't go back through the veil, I thought it was the best idea." Hermione spoke slowly. Her voice held a sharp edge that kept the older witch from firing back at Hermione.

The Greengrass sisters exited the room with tiny smiles while Narcissa did nothing to conceal her smirk. Molly Weasley needed to learn to hold her tongue. Hermione would never conform just to impress someone. There was always a reason, and she had given it to the Weasley Matriarch calmly. Yes, Nacrissa knew that Hermione would be a good addition to the Black family magic.

Family and friends showed up for the Black family bonding ceremony held at Malfoy Manor. Professors had been informed, old order members had shown and several people from the ministry had arrived to see the triad bond. A bonding of this magnitude had not occurred in several generations so when the minister had mentioned it to a wizengamot member, news had spread like wildfire..

Hermione peeked out of her bedroom window. She gasped in surprise. The large veranda held more chairs then she would have thought possible. Witches and wizards were all moving around finding seats. Hermione recognized her boss from the Department of Mysteries and cringed. Hopefully, he wouldn't realize what she did until after the bonding ceremony was over.

Hermione could make out a large collection of Dumbledore's Army members centered around Harry. He was holding court much easier now as an adult then he ever did as a student. Hermione smiled as several professors entered and appeared surprised. Hermione realized not many people knew that Sirius, Regulus, Remus and Severus were back. Each war heroes in their own right and each had perished at the hands of a death eater or Voldemort.

A smirk crossed her face at the realization that she would be shocking so many people at this impromptu ceremony. Hermione seldom made waves in the wizarding world, but sometimes it gave her nothing but delight. It was much preferable then being continuously followed by reporters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The ceremony passed in a daze. The magic acted as a conduit during the bonding ceremony and generally left the bonded feeling dazed and relaxed. The bonder, or in this case, Kingsley sighed easily as the magic rushed from his wand and into the trio. He watched as first Sirius then Hermione and Regulus smiled witlessly. Hermione, barefoot, twirled her long robes around her as her husbands both grinned at her. They converged as one and Kingsley realized that the bonding magic had taken affect. Slapping a prearranged port-key into their hands, he activated it. He had known that the strong magic would increase their libidos, he had just believed he would be able to get them away from the guests before they would want to conjugate their rights. He glanced down at the buttons left on the grass as the trio had tried to disrobe outdoors.

The guests had all chuckled. Kingsley heard many pure-bloods describing the bonding ceremony to half bloods and muggleborns. The weary chuckles turned into hearty ones as everyone realized that the magic created a need for the witch involved in the triad. It essentially bonded the male members to the witch, leaving her able to draw on their magic or ground them. The ceremony was used in a time where witches were few and far between, and pregnancies were very challenging. That Sirius and Regulus had willingly bound themselves to the brilliant witch said a lot about their future relationship.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione had enough awareness to grasp the port-key Kingsley held out. She watched as Sirius and Regulus both reached for it as well. Sirius had leaned in towards hermione running his free hand along her hip and up her side. Regulus she noticed was tracing her collarbone with a long finger. Both men turned to the other and raised an eyebrow, before moving their hands towards her dress robe buttons. She wondered what they were planning just as they both grasp a side and tugged roughly. She watched as the buttons from her ceremonial Black dressrobes flung towards the ground as a sharp tug at her naval yanked her away.

As they appeared in the beautifully decorated Malfoy vacation house in the south of France, Hermione frowned.

"You ripped my robes." She whispered, surprised at the two men standing next to her.

Unexpectedly, it was the younger and more serious brother who laughed.

"Oh. Hermione, my sweet. I plant to do more to you than rip your dress robes. Which speaking of, you looked delicious wearing our crest." Regulus Black leered at the witch.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Utterly delicious, kitten." Sirius paced a few steps towards their witch. She saw his movements and took a step back only to come up against a large framed bed behind her.

"Is this where you show me all of your techniques from days past?" Hermione grinned nervously. She had heard rumors about both brothers. While she was intrigued by the rumors, she was also plenty nervous at taking on not one but two new lovers. Hermione's life had changed so quickly. She thought about the brothers standing across from her and gave a soft smile.

"I don't think I'd change this for the world." She spoke kindly. "Isn't it funny how life changes?

"Well, Kitten. You sure changed our life." Sirius grabbed her hand gently and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Don't be afraid that it's too fast. It feels right. We know it feels right. I wouldn't be surprised if the fates had this planned the entire time.."

"Thank you Sirius. Thank you both for being so good about this entire thing." Hermione gave a small grin. "Now kiss me."

The brothers both chuckled before moving in to kiss her. Sirius captured her lips with his own while Regulus stood behind his witch, kissing her up the side of her neck. Tracing her pulse point with his tongue, he leaned in even further to nip at her sensitive skin under her ear. Hermione gave a delightful moan and both brothers released her, only spinning her around towards the other brother before swooping back in to claim Hermione again.

Hermione smoothed her hands down the strong chest in front of her. Regulus.. It was Regulus currently suckling on her bottom lip. She gave a contented sigh before reaching a hand behind her, wrapping it around Sirius's neck pulling him closer.

She felt Sirius move, his wand appearing out of her peripheral and then a rush of magic encasing all three of them. She glanced down realizing that Sirius had magically removed their clothing. Grinning, she pushed her bare bottom back towards the older man just as Regulus released her lips. She turned to look at him only to realize he was pulling both her and Sirius towards the bed.

Regulus backed them all up and took a seat at the end of the mattress. She watched it dip under him curious about his intentions. She only had a second before Regulus latched on to a pert nipple and sucked hard.

Hermione decided she loved his intentions. With Sirius's hands moving down her body and Regulus's wicked tongue on her breast Hermione realized this was exactly where she wanted to be.

She felt hands around her ankle just as it pushed out causing her legs to separate further. The same hands traveled up her legs from behind, ghosting over her calves and up her thighs. Soft fingers slid towards her special place and brushed her slit causing her to shiver in delight.

The other hand separated her lower lips just as a long finger pushed into her. She grabbed on to the long dark locks of the man licking her nipples with a long moan as pleasure assaulted her senses.

"I think she likes what you're doing, Brother." Regulus said after a pop indicated he had released her breast from his mouth. "Are you wet for us, Hermione?" Regulus turned towards the woman, grinning.

"She's dripping, Brother. Hermione, for the bonding to work completely, you realize you have to have us at the same time?" Sirius asked even as he worked a second finger into her.

"Unh. Yes. Just, please." She begged causing both men to chuckle in appreciation.

"Well then, not to be crass but would you like back or front, Reg?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Regulus leaned back on the bed and pulled Hermione with him. She ended up laying on top of the dark haired man while the animagus stood behind them.

"I'll take that as answer enough, I guess." Sirius said before grabbing Hermione by the hips and pulling her up on her knees above his brother. Her legs lay on either side of the mans slim hips, his length pressed against her folds. She rocked gently, causing just enough pressure for Regulus to growl and Hermione to hum.

She felt movement behind her and the tingle of magic rushing around her bottom. She glanced over her shoulder to find Sirius waving his wand and realized he was preparing her. She wiggled her behind feeling the sticky lube between her cheeks and grinned.

Fingers began exploring as Sirius stretched her puckered hole. Hermione felt a slight pressure as Sirius inserted a finger into her from behind. She gasped in surprise. While she knew what was coming, it was still a shock. Hermione wiggled a little as Sirius began to work slowly out of her and then plunged back in. It felt naughty. She looked down at Regulus and watched as he teased each nipple to a peak. He grinned causing Hermione to blush.

"More." She whispered to the two men inflaming her.

Sirius grinned before inserting a second finger, stretching her out to accommodate his size. He was obviously larger than his two fingers and had no intention of hurting his new bride.

Hermione moved a hand down, gently squeezing Regulus by his long shaft. Sliding it between the junction of her thighs, she watched as Reggie stopped his motion to watch her lower herself onto him. He thrust up feeling her tightness before sliding out gently only to repeat the motion again.

Sirius watched Hermione as she rode his brother, grinning. "That feel good, kitten?" he purred to the woman.

"Ugn." She gave an emphatic nod before impaling herself on Regulus again. Sirius used his free hand to slow the couple and press Hermione down towards Regulus. Realizing his intentions, the couple slowed, Hermione eager for him to join them.

Sirius removed his fingers gently before using his wand to cast a lubrication spell on his appendage. "Ready, love?" he asked. He waited until Hermione indicated she was ready and then guided himself into her tight bum. He watched as Hermione adjusted to his size and having both holes filled. He could see her chest panting causing her breasts to sway above Reggie. Seeing his brother's stare, Reggie leaned up to lick one tantalizing nipple. Hermione gasped.

Realizing the brothers were waiting for her, Hermione slid forward slowly causing Regulus to slide in deeper and Sirius to slide out just a small amount. Pulling herself up she felt Regulus slide out and Sirius sheath himself deeper in her bottom. They all moaned at the sensation.

The brothers, taking her lead, began to move. They quickly set a pace to get all three off and illicit more delightful moans from the woman between them.

"I… I—Yes!" Hermione stuttered out as they took turns slamming into her. Regulus reached between her legs to her slick nub and gave a gentle pinch. Her walls fluttered and the men knew she was close. Sirius could feel her tightening around him.

"Let go, Hermione. We want you to feel good, baby." Regulus spoke for the first time since they had started working her over. He gave one last flick to her button and watched as she exploded. She clung tightly to both men, setting them off as well. Sirius continued to pound into her through it all, even as she cried out her pleasure. Regulus finally slowed as sweat dripped off of his face, a happy grin settling on his mouth.

"That was delightful." Sirius grinned even as he pulled out of her gently before flopping down on the bed. Regulus lifted her off of him slowly before settling her between the two men.

She gave a small nod. She didn't want to even think about moving. Her entire body felt like mush. Happy, pleasured mush. She could feel the stickiness between her thighs and gave a small grin.

"Can we sleep now?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"You think we're finished with you already?" Sirius asked. Regulus sat up, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, no? Maybe. I was hoping for a power nap." Hermione answered slowly. She watched as the brothers stood up and began moving around the room.

"We're not done yet, baby. We have plans for you tonight." Regulus spoke from his position near her. "Let us show you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Hermione woke up slowly. The bed was empty and she wondered where her two men were. Her body deliciously sore, she moved easily to the bathroom to dress and prepare for the morning. After finishing, she went to search for her two new husbands.

"Sirius! Regulus!" She called after not finding them in any sitting room, dining room or kitchen.

A house elf popped into the room with a tiny crack. "Misters Blacks are on the veranda waiting for yous to join them for breakfast." The tiny creature then led her to the beautiful veranda. It overlooked the sea and a small private beach.

An owl soared towards them and landed on the table. Sirius gave it some bacon, as Hermione leaned in to gather the attached letter.

"It's from Narcissa. She says that Aquillae says it's time to go home and asks us to return to England. Something strange has been going on. They think that someone's preparing to come back and get her." Hermione whispered. She looked up at the two men sitting opposite her only to see the same sadness she felt reflected in their eyes.

"We'll see her again soon." Regulus spoke.

Sirius grunted before rising to his feet and striding around the table. Holding his hand out to her, he spoke, "Come along, kitten. Let's go wish our daughter a safe journey through time."

The port-key home was quick and successful. They landed at the gates of Malfoy Manor and rushed to the house. When they arrived, Aquillae was waiting for them in the foyer. Her small body bouncing around as she twirled with a doll.

"Oh, mummy. It's time to go home now. The lady told me so. But she said I couldn't tell anyone but you about her." The little girl giggled.

"What lady, little Raven?" Reggie asked from the entryway.

"The pretty lady who visits me. You know her. She gave me to you, remember?" the dark haired child stared at the trio.

"And when did she give you to me, love?" Hermione asked gently. She crouched down to be at eye level to the small girl.

"She gave you to me when you married daddy and papa. Mummy, you tell me this story all the time. You know it!" the child sighed heavily as if frustrated with her parents.

Sirius looked from the little girl to Regulus. He had so many questions but had no idea about where to start. He had a sudden urge to hold his young daughter. As he did, he felt Hermione reach for his hand. He glanced over to see that Regulus had reached for Hermione as well. Without realizing it they had came together to comfort each other.

Suddenly a sharp tug at his navel warned him of the port-key like sensation before they disappeared with a pop. The sudden squeeze discombobulated the family as they arrived at their new destination. They all took a step closer when they realized they had apparated to the ministry for magic.

Hermione gave a surprised gasp as she realized which room they had appeared in suddenly. The death chamber was daunting at any time of day. However, the room seemed alive with magic. The curtain swayed gracefully back and forth and the whispers of the dead echoed loudly.

"What in the buggering hell is going on?" growled the animagus. He had a tight hold on the small child and his wand drawn. Regulus, beside him also drew his wand and moved closer to Hermione and their small daughter. "How did we get here?"

The curtain of the veil moved gracefully to the side as a strong light filled the room. A woman, thick curls and long limbs stepped out. She smiled to the family before climbing the steps to them slowly.

"That's quite close enough." Regulus hissed from his postion.

"Hi Cora! You ready to take me home now?" Aquillae asked from her position in Sirius's arms.

The woman beamed at the small girl and laughed heartily. "I am love. It's time to go. You did a marvelous job. I'm so proud of you." The lady identified as Cora spoke. She clapped her hands at the child before turning to the three adults.

"We're not letting some stranger take our child into the veil." Sirius growled angrily. He had only days to adjust to being a father, but he couldn't say he didn't love it or the new family he had gained. If somone had told him while he was in school, he'd end up staying on Malfoy property while he bonded to a muggleborn in a triad relationship with his brother he'd have laughed and admitted them to St. Mungos.

"Silly me. My name is Cora. Though some like to call me Persephone even if I stopped using that name." she announced whilst waving a small golden torch in one hand.

Hermione sucked in a breath, "Daughter of Demeter?"

"Daughter of dementors?" Sirius screeched.

With a small giggle Hermione shook her head negatively. "In Greek Mythology, Persephone was the daughter of Demeter. She was kidnapped and forced to the underworld. There she made a deal to live out half the time there and came back to earth in the spring. She's known to be the goddess of springtime as well as the Queen of the Underworld. But… I don't understand what that has to do with us?" Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione Granger, am I not the giver of lost souls? You were deemed worthy by death himself. You helped the master of death in his travels, you fought by his side. And then you pursued death to all reaches of the world. My mother was a woman like you. She searched for me. My reward was to travel between the underworld and our world. Your reward is the soul you searched for and that of his brother. Unfortunately, neither of them wanted to go by themselves. Greedy, but I let it happen. I could see the women that Nymphadora and what was her name—Narcissa, they would bind themselves to were also worthy. This world has given so much in recent years." Cora said gently. She reached for Hermione and grasped her cheeks firmly between her hands. "Your journey is truly just beginning.. Your souls are bound in this world and the next. Aquillae is very much your gift as well. A wedding gift, I admit. It has a lovely ring to it. Her soul needs love and nourishment. Such a harsh life she led previously."

The goddess sighed and rubbed the young girls shoulder. Cora turned back around towards the veil. She waved her hands dramatically as the curtain swished back and forth.

"Well, it looks like my time here is complete for now. I look forward to meeting you again Hermione Granger. You carry the soul of Aquillae now. She will join you soon," the woman grinned cheekily, "I'd say about nine months."

They watched as the small girl squirmed out of Sirius's grasp before hugging each of them. "I'll see you soon, Mummy." The little girl sprinted towards the woman before clasping her hand. Before they disappeared into the veil, the tiny child turned and waved one last time. The pair stepped into the Veil of Death and vanished.

Hermione stood speechless. "Do you think that was true? That Aquillae will come back to us? That I'm pregnant now?"

Regulus sat down on the stone floor. Not even caring that his pants were dirty. He reached for Hermione and sat her down on his lap. He needed comfort.. He needed his wife. Sirius sat next to him and placed her legs on his lap. The dress she had chosen to wear that morning rising up her legs. None of them noticed.

"We should check. I know the charm. Lily taught me when she was pregnant with Harry." Sirius spoke cautiously.

"Will it show now? It's only been a day?" Hermione hesitated. There were things she didn't know about the wizarding world, even now.

"Let's find out." Regulus spoke soothingly. He rubbed a hand down his wife's flat stomach. Sirius raised his wand towards her and twirled it gently. A soft white light shot out of his wand before engulfing her. It turned a lovely shade of pink before disappearing.

"Pink means there are signs of life in your womb." Sirius said shocked. He realized what he said and whooped, pulling Hermione towards him and planting his lips to hers. After he released her, Regulus pulled her back and took her lips hard with his. She gave a little moan before leaning into the man.

"Alright, brother. You can't strip her here in the ministry. We'll celebrate on our own time. But first, we can't tell anyone that a goddess found our wife worthy. It's bad enough that she's a war hero. Or that she's now known as bringing four men back from the dead. If people find out that she's blessed by a goddess…" Sirius trailed off. They had grown up with stories about the gods coming back to lay claim on the world.

"We say that I appeared from the future and took Aquillae back with me. That our little Raven didn't have time to say goodbye before leaving. We can't change what they worked on. Obviously, they have plans for our friends and family." Regulus declared.

Hermione hummed in agreement. The tiny life had blown them all away. Her zest for life was something that Hermione was more than ready to experience with these two special men that she had somehow come to have feelings for. "It seems we have a story to concoct, a mediwitch to see and perhaps a new home to purchase?" Hermione smiled merrily.

"I'm sad that she's gone, but I know that we'll see our baby very soon." Hermione said as the trio left the ministry. As they arrived via floo to Malfoy manor, sans Aquillae, the family waiting began to shout and demand answers.

"She's went back home. She was picked up today from the ministry of all places." Regulus said as part of their story. "Though, we're more than happy to announce, we believe she'll be here sooner than you think."

The family—Blacks, Potters, Malfoys and Lupins all gave congratulations and shouts of encouragement. They were happy. Their daughter would be there soon. And to top everything, their sweet wife was blessed by the Goddess of the Underworld. They had no doubt they would live a happy life with their little witch.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Author's note: Hello Lovely people! Happy New Year. It's been so long since I've been able to think about this story. I am estatic from all of the reviews that continue to come in about this story. So here it is, the final piece. A back story of Aquillae and so,e unanswered questions about our Goddess. I also should mention that this was not beta'd as it came to me in the early hours of the morning. I felt like I had to get it out! Hope you enjoy!!!

Warning: mentions of child abuse very briefly.

Epilogue

Six years later.

Hermione wrapped her hands around her protruding stomach, distended under the stress of carrying two babies. Their blessings continued after Aquillae was born mere months after meeting the Goddess of the Underworld.

"Little Raven, your mother is waiting for you." The dark haired wizard that was her husband called up the stairs as he entered the room. "Hello, Love. How are you and the babies today?"

Hermione smiled happily. "We're perfect, Reg. Everything is perfect." She leaned in to the youngest Black brother and offered him her lips. He greedily pulled her to him, taking her lips even as he extended a large hand down to rub her swollen belly.

A crash and then a muffled yelp broke the couple apart quickly. A mournful sigh escaped Regulus Black's slightly swollen lips before he could catch himself. "Willing to take a bet that the crash was not our dear daughter but you're other husband." Regulus arched a brow in question.

Hermione scoffed. "I'd never take that bet willingly. He was suppose to be helping her dress. However, this is the third time I've heard a crash." Flicking her wand out, she cast a quick patronus. "Sirius Black, so help me. If you are letting our daughter fly her broom in the house again, I will set the blasted broom on fire." The small bundle of light and energy charged away as she finished her message.

"You realize that he'd just buy her a new broom, correct?" Regulus smirked charmingly. It was hard having a husband who could smirk so sexily.

Hermione squeezed her thighs together before walking towards the man. "I am aware. But then we'd have an excuse for not attending a wedding in which the bride still blames me for ruining her chances with her ex-fiancé." She reached Regulus as she finished her sentence and as graceful as a pregnant woman near her due date carrying twins, rubbed her body up against his own.

The husky purr as Regulus spoke was at odds with the conversation at question but Hermione knew he was as worked up as she was. "I'm still curious why she even invited us. You haven't spoken to the witch in several years." He traced one hand down her slim arm starting at the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

"Yes, well. Harry did leaver her after she said such horrid things about everyone. The fact that he and Daphne ended up married within the year was neither ours or Aquillae's doing. They just worked." Hermione grinned cheekily up at her handsome husband.

"No, I'm sure it has a lot more to do with Cora blessing the couple then anything else. She did say at our last meeting that he has been through to much not to be with his souls intended." Regulus huffed, "She really is a romantic. I firmly believe she'd have been in Hufflepuff had she attended Hogwarts."

"Oh, Love. She's probably the reason we even have Hogwarts. She does enjoy brining people together." Hermione laughed softly before resting her head against firm shoulder.

Two pairs of footsteps, one barreling, the other clomping, could be heard rushing down the main staircase of their small manor house. They had fallen in love with the house and grounds that sat just outside of Wiltshire. Hermione loved being close to her extended family. Though she'd never have expected to call any of the Malfoy's family prior to her return from Peru all those years ago. Life had a way of surprising oneself.

Sirius appeared followed quickly by a beautiful little girl, curls bouncing. "Mummy, we would never fly in the house— NEVER!" The girl in question gasped dramatically, her hands waving around her halo of hair.

Hermione could only turn her head to hide the eye roll. Glancing back at her daughter she said, "I'm sure your father told you to say that, little love. We do not have time to discuss it." The petite witch smiled innocently; a look that she had perfected from both fathers.

Regulus scooped Aquillae up in his arms and made his way to the Floo. "Be nice to your mother. You know she's been tired lately. Soon you'll be kept busy helping with your new brothers."

The little girl grinned earnestly. "Papa, only one will be a little brother. The other is my special sister. Cara told me that she is like me." She frowned sadly at this, "In her first life, magic didn't bless her and she only got to see her eleventh birthday before her family hurt her. Except she wasn't from our family. She was from the Ga— the Gaunts. Yes, that is what Cara said. She will be my sister now though." Aquillae smiled so sincerely at Regulus that he forgot, if only for a second, to be devastated by the destruction that was Pureblood supremacy and their ridiculous fear of squibs.

"My little raven, your sister and brother will never fear from us. We will welcome them completely. In fact, we should get them and your mother a special present for their arrival." Regulus stroked the little girl's soft cheek. He tossed some powder into the Floo and called out his destination, only glancing briefly over his shoulder to see if Sirius and Hermione had listened to their daughter's story. Sure enough, Hermione was leaning heavily against Sirius, a few tears steaming down her face. Sirius had his jaw clenched and the fist not wrapped around their pregnant wife clenched tightly. He disappeared into the floo before he could acknowledge any of their anger and grief.

"I am so glad that a goddess so caring and compassionate blessed you, Hermione. That she gave us to you." Sirius whispered hoarsely into her hair. He ran a hand down her side to gently pat the movement around her tummy. He turned Hermione toward him carefully, squatting down. "You two will only add to our blessings. It does not matter to us if you are a squib or not. You are ours."

Hermione watched her usually playful husband make promises to the two babies resting below her heart. "It seems that the Goddess of the Underworld does nothing in half measures. I'm quite sure they'll be magically stronger half-blood twins then even the most powerful pure-bloods for centuries to come." She traced a finger against the stubble on his cheek. "She does take care of us, and only asks us not to share any details about her with anyone else. Something we've managed to do for the last six years."

Sirius rose from his crouched position. "It still devastated me to know that Walburga hid a daughter until she determined if the girl was a squib or not because of a curse about twins in the Black line. It could have easily been me born last." He ran a hand through his long dark hair. "She was the worst mother but I'm happy that we can provide a second chance for Aquillae and our next great blessings."

Hermione leaned into her husband, "We can do anything. Just look at all of our accomplishments since you and Regulus came back, pulling your best friends along." Hermione happily remembered all of the archaic laws they had abolished, the establishment of safe houses for witches in forced bondings, the banning of love potions and other mind controlling substances. "We've accomplished more than in five years than most sitting members of the Wizengamot have in their entire tenure."

"To true, my beautiful wife. We should go, we don't need to leave your snake in the lion den for to long. Bloody hell, why did that crazy witch invite us to her bonding again?" Sirius chuckled darkly.

""Honestly, it was probably the groom sneaking one in. You know he still brings up— Well, let's just say Cormac Mclaggen pretends something more happened in our sixth year then what did. Namely, me hexing him after he tried to grope me. Honestly, they're basically perfect for each other." Hermione gave a small giggle as her husband grinned and pulled her through the Floo.


End file.
